joey&lauren - a family at war
by kgarnham
Summary: starting from their first kiss, this is what happened (With some extras) to what could happen next
1. Chapter 1

_"You're just jealous that I kissed Whitney and not you" _that thought kept going round in Laurens head. It was true, she was jealous that her cousin joey had kissed her best friend. She knew she shouldn't feel that way, but she did. Anyway enough of them thoughts, she had to carry on getting ready to meet her friends. She was already drunk when she made her way into R she made her way over to her friends table

"Hey girls, we ready to have some fun?" she slurred

"Think you've been having plenty already" Lucy laughed

Lauren went to the bar and ordered herself a drink, joey was working, and she smiled at him as he went to get her drink. She then made her way back to her friends. She was pretty drunk, when joey came over to Lucy; she was going home, so he gave her kiss. Lauren couldn't stop wishing that it was her he was kissing. Lauren continued to dance the night away until she decided she's had enough, and tried to walk her home, she was just outside the club when she heard his voice

"Hey, let me walk you" joey smiled to her. Lauren let him lead the way. They made their way up the stairs to no.5 and Lauren let them in,

"You didn't have to walk me all the way home" she told him

"Uncle Max would kill me if he knew I'd let you come home alone in this state" joey laughed

"Yes and you wouldn't want to upset him now would you" she laughed slumping against the wall

"Lauren, most girls would kill to have a life like yours, why are you just chucking it away" he asked

"I don't know, ive just got a lot on my head" she explained

"Look Lauren, if you don't want me to stay here, then I won't, I'll go" he said looking into her eyes

"You don't wanna do that" she said staring back

"I don't wanna be one of the things you're running away from" he said moving closer

She looked into his eyes and grabbed his coat and pulled him to her, finally his lips were against hers, it started to get deeper, when she felt him pull away

"No lauren, stop it" he said looking into her eyes. She realised what she had done, as she ran up the stairs, not looking back. She lay on her bed unable to sleep; she couldn't believe that she had kissed him. She had been waiting so long to feel his lips against hers. It had felt amazing she thought to herself.

She woke the next day feeling rough, she slipped her dressing gown on and made her way downstairs, as she reached the bottom, joey went to make his way up, they stood staring at each other, it was only when max called joey did lauren snap out of it, and push past him into the kitchen. Max and joey left for work so it was just Tanya and Lauren,

"Lauren you were a mess last night, god knows what might have happened if joey hadn't have walked you home" Tanya shouted

"Mum, please don't shout, my head hurts as it is" Lauren sighed

"What made you wanna drink like that, is it the girls, have you had another argument?" Tanya asked

"Mum if you really wanna know its joey, ok. I just don't want him living here" Lauren stated

"Right, why don't you want him living here?" Tanya asked

"It's just Lucy, aint it. The way joeys treated her and whitney making it awkward about the kiss" Lauren explained.

Later that day Tanya went to see max at the car lot to tell him what his daughter had said this morning,

"So let me get this straight, he's not getting on with her mates, so she wants me to chuck him out?" max questioned

"Look, she and Lucy have been friends for years, if he's upsetting her I want him gone" Tanya stated.

Max called joey into the office and explained about him having to move out, he accepted what max said and went home to pack, where he saw Lauren walk into the living room

"I'm sorry" she simply said

"Sorry for letting your family chuck me out or for not having the guts to tell me yourself" he quizzed

"For the kiss" Lauren said looking away, joey stopped what he was doing; he slowly made his way to where she was standing

"Why do you regret it?" he asked

"You were the one that stopped" she smirked

"Yeah that's cause you was drunk" he moved a strand of hair from her face and continued "and now your sober" he said, before she knew it his lips were on hers again, it was a more passionate kiss, but Lauren pushed him away

"We can't do this" she told him, he leaned in to kiss her again, but she resisted "no, this stops now" she said before walking out of the room leaving joey stunned. After some time thinking to herself she went back downstairs to joey,

"Maybe it aint so wrong" he said

"We're cousin's joey" Lauren simply said

"well you tell me then, you tell me that when we kissed it felt wrong, that you didn't feel what I felt, I wanna be with you" he said, lauren looked at him as the front door opened and max walked in

"Alright, you leaving then?" he asked looking between Lauren and joey

"No he's not leaving" she said

"Make your mind up" max said before walking away.

The next morning Lauren walked into the kitchen where she saw joey sitting alone

"Oh sorry" she said before going to walk away

"Look lauren, we can't do this every time we end up in a room alone together" joey said, they were distracted by the doorbell. Lauren sighed and went to answer it, seeing it was her nan Cora, she made her way into the house not speaking to any, and sat at the table, lauren looked at joey puzzled. Lauren spent the next few days trying to avoid joey, he picked up on it and left her to it, he didn't want to push her.


	2. Chapter 2

Joey and Lauren decided to put the kiss behind them and be friends, joey still liked her, even though it was wrong. One morning they were in the kitchen after breakfast, Lauren was washing up

"How come I'm doing this all on my own?" she asked joey

"Because, yours mums in there aint she. It's a woman's work" he said laughing, Lauren laughed back and started flicking bubbles at him as max walked in the kitchen

"Oi, children" max said jokingly

"Yes child. Calm down" joey said to Lauren, "give me a minute uncle max and I'll be ready" joey said

"Actually joey, I was gonna give you the day off today, give you a chance to look for somewhere else to live" max said, joey looked hurt

"Dad its ok, it's only washing up liquid, I'm gonna clean it up" Lauren said to her dad

"It's not that lauren, just people aint happy that's all" max explained.

"What mum?" Lauren questioned

"Derek" joey said looking at max

"Oh god are you joking" Lauren laughed

"Look I'm sorry ok" max said before leaving.

Lauren walked out and went over to see her uncle Derek followed by joey and max, "what is your problem with joey living in our house?" she asked him

"Look this is some 20something year old boy, with an unsavoury reputation. It's no wonder your dad don't want him living in your home" Derek said getting angry

"Wait what, you actually think I fancy your daughter?" joey asked max

"Dad, I would rather snog Ian beale back in the tramp days" she informed him

"Yeah and that is a mutual feeling actually" joey said looking at Lauren

"Joey don't be stupid alright, course I don't think you fancy my daughter. I aint that sick" max stated looking to Derek

"Any pretty girl is that what it is Joe? Doesn't matter if you're related. I hope you've kept your hands of her this long. But as I said to max, it aint illegal" Derek said

"Your disgusting perverts" Lauren proclaimed before walking out.

Later that day Lauren walked into the kitchen where she saw joey looking through the paper,

"I can't believe he's don't this to you" Lauren said to joey

"it's alright, I'll be able to manage the rent for a small place" he told her "right come on make yourself useful and start looking, maximum £140 a week" he ordered her. Lauren took the paper an whipped it straight hitting joeys arm

"Sorry" she laughed smirking, joey laughed at her.

A while later they were sitting having a coffee at the table talking about jobs and working

"All I'm saying is I'm not gonna be stuck in some 9-5 dead end office job. See If I'm gonna be bored, it's gonna be at home with a TV and full drinks cabinet" Lauren told him

"fair enough, you know getting drunk all day, sitting at home alone all day, you are living the dream babe" he laughed

"You know what, I don't do anything all day _babe_" she said

"Is that right?" he asked

"I draw actually" she said

"Well go on show me then" joey laughed

"What, no way" Lauren joked back

"Go on, you can trust me" joey told her

"How many girls have you said that to this past week?" she questioned

"None, alright you're different" he smiled to her.

A while later Lauren had let joey have a look at some of her drawings, he spent a while observing them,

"These are really good" he told her

"yes ok, thank you very much" she said moving towards him to take the pictures, she accidently dropped some of the others she had in her hands, joey lent down to help pick them up when he noticed one of him

"Lauren" he said looking at her questioningly, Lauren looked panicked, before coming to her senses

"What can I say, you have an ugly face" she laughed

"Yeah and you're a stalker" he replied

She looked back up and met his eyes, "an interesting, ugly face" she said staring at him, joey smiled at her

"well that's the main difference between me and you lauren aint it, I mean at least mines interesting" he smiled at, lauren smirked at him, they giggled looking into each other's, the atmosphere around them charged, as joey moved a piece of hair away from Laurens face and stroked her cheek.

"We're not doing this" Lauren said looking into his eyes, joey got up

"Your right, we're not doing this" he laughed. Lauren stood up herself and walked away, she stopped and turned around to look at joey, she ran to him and he to her before they knew it they were desperately kissing each other, each one trying to dominate the kiss. Joey walked her backwards to the sofa, where he laid her down, he started to unbutton her to, whilst she pulled joeys over his head, he then opened her trousers and took them off. They were both so into each other, it felt so right.

hope your all enjoying so far :)


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren finished getting herself dressed, she sat staring into space, she felt joey stroke her arm and she turned to look at him before getting up and walking out. She stood in the kitchen in a daydream when joey came in

"What you thinking?" he asked

"You don't wanna no" she said with her back to him

"Look Lauren, what happened, you know it was different, special" he told her, she sighed, still with her back to him

"You can't even look at me now?" he stated, Lauren turned around, looked ahead, then finally looked up and met his eyes.

"I think you should go" she told him

"No lauren" he said moving to hold her, she pushed his hand away and shouted at him to go, he opened the back door looked at Lauren, before walking out.

JOEYS P.O.V

'I can't believe the way Lauren reacted, I really wanna be with her, and today made me realise I love her. I never thought I'd love anyone. I need to speak to Alice. I walked into the house and asked Alice if we could go to the café.'

"Are you in trouble? I'd rather know the truth, I'll only worry" Alice asked joey

"It's me who should be worrying, I might not always be around" he explained

"You're not moving on?" she asked panicked

"I don't know what I'm doing" he told her.

Meanwhile sitting in the gardens Whitney and Lauren were waiting for Lucy so they could book a girls holiday, Lauren was in a world of her own,

"What's wrong Lauren, is it boys, money, family?" Whitney asked

"2 out of 3" she said before Lucy made her way over to them. They made their way to café, as joey began to pay for his and Alice's coffees.

"Shame I'm not working today, I'm much fussier about my customers" Lucy said walking in followed by Lauren,

"Yeah, you should have someone on the door, keep the scumbags out" Lauren said looking at joey, she saw the hurt on his face, but walked away. Joey walked out of the café; Alice made her way to where Lauren had sat down

"You know Lucy I can understand, but I thought we were family" she stated to Lauren, Lauren looked around not knowing what to say. "Oh you'll be glad when he's gone then?" Alice asked

"What?" Lauren said shocked

"You know you might not care about him Lauren, but that's my brother you've driven away" Alice said before walking out of the café.

Lucy and Whitney sat talking about holidays but all Lauren could think about was what Alice had said. Joeys going to go and it's all her fault. She saw the hurt in his eyes when she called him a scumbag, she hadn't meant it, and she was just so confused. Lucy left the table to go check something at the counter

"So you said 2 out of 3?" Whitney asked Lauren

"Yeah well you know what I'm like, drama queen" Lauren laughed as Whitney agreed.

"Gonna tell me which 2?" Whitney asked

"Well I'm skint and my family do my head in" she said sighing. "Ive gotta go" Lauren finished before getting up and running out of the café. She ran out into the square and tried to ring joey, but his phone went to voicemail. She went home where she saw her dad doing some work.

"Right now you're here, ive got a job for you" he said, then went on to explain what he wanted her to do.

"Have we got money trouble? Cos you could cut down on the wedding stuff. I'm sure mum wouldn't mind" Lauren asked

" no one's cutting back on any wedding" max began "bet you think me and your mum are mad getting married again" he said "it's just love lauren you know, love comes in, common sense flies out the window" he finished. Lauren looked at him realising what he said.

"Can I do this later?" she asked, jumping up from her seat and running out the front door. She searched around the square trying to find joey, but she had no luck. She started to panic that he had left. She sat down on a bench outside the vic. She looked up and saw joey walking towards to minuet mart. He saw her and went to head in the shop but she stopped him

"Where have you been?" she asked

"Why do you care hey lauren? I mean I'm just some scumbag you couldn't stand the sight of earlier" he proclaimed

"I was such a cow to you in the café earlier and then I couldn't find you, and your phone was off, and Alice said you'd had enough, I thought you'd gone" she said

"Yeah well you told me to go" he said going to walk away

"Yeah because I was scared, me and you, it was never just gonna stop there, because it can't, it can't just stop there, and then what?" she asked "I was scared. Terrified, but not as scared as when I thought I'd lost you" she proclaimed.

"You know what you said earlier, you know about it being special, did you mean it?" she asked him

Joey nodded, "did you?" he asked

Lauren nodded back at him with a smile, joey tucked a strand of hair behind Laurens ear and went to stroke her cheek, and she pushed his hand away, then took it in hers and pulled him down an alleyway. They looked into each other's eyes, before joey pressed his lips against hers, he pushed her against the wall, when his eye caught someone walking past, it was Derek, and he put his finger to Laurens lips

"Has this what it's come to hey Derek, hanging around alleyways to get your kicks?" joey proclaimed

"Looks like I'm not the only one" Derek retorted

"Yeah, yeah very funny do you mind" joey asked

"No go on son, you knock yourself out" Derek laughed as he walked away

Joey looked at Lauren, who pulled away from him, not happy that they could have been caught. She knew what they were doing was wrong. She decided to go home. She lay on her bed thinking about joey, how his lips felt on hers, how he tasted. She couldn't help her feelings; she really had fallen for her cousin. A while later she had a text from joey, asking her to meet him in the park, she put her leather jacket on an made her way out of the house, she went and sat next to joey who was already sitting on a bench,

"Hey" he said as she sat down, she looked at him and sighed,

"What's a matter?" he asked her

"Your dad, my dad" she sighed

"Just forget about it alright, this is about me and you, we just need to trust each other that's all. You do trust me don't you?" he asked, she nodded her response.

"Look lauren, as long… as long as we love each other that's all that mattered" he said, Lauren looked up at him,

"What did you just say?" she asked, not actually believing it

"I love you" he said, she smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder as he kissed her hair.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Lauren and joey came walking down the stairs laughing, when max called to Lauren telling her she had to do the job he asked her to yesterday, she groaned

"Yeah dad, they're next on my list" she began

"No, no Lauren, there's no list. You're staying here until they're done" he told his daughter

"Well what about joey?" she tried

"Jacks asked joey to help him out at the gym" max explained

"Yep unlucky" joey laughed

"Well you can't keep me here against my will" Lauren told her dad

"Joey, tell her will you" max asked looking at joey

"Sooner you get them done, sooner you'll be out" joey smiled at her

"listen to him, good influence" max said, pushing lauren into the kitchen as joey left the house, she turned to look at him and he winked before closing the door. Her dad sat her on the chair as she groaned, and went through again what needed to be done. Lauren was getting fed up she had stuffed at least a thousand envelopes with leaflets, she put the rest back in the box and hid them in the draw, just before Tanya came in.

"Alright love, how you getting on?" Tanya asked taking her coat off

"Yeah I'm done now" she smiled at her mum

"Anyway never mind that, what's going on in your life?" she asked her daughter

"Urm, that would be a big fat nothing" Lauren replied to her mum

"No boy on the scene?" Tanya quizzed smiling

"What? Why would you sat that?" Lauren asked

"I dunno, there's just something different about you" Tanya said

"Like what?" Lauren asked confused

"A glow maybe" Tanya said laughing

"Ur, yeah that's probably Lucy's new fake tan or something" Lauren tried to cover

"Yeah probably" Tanya laughed not believing her daughter. Max walked in to check how Lauren was doing,

"You all done yet?" he asked

"Yes, so does that mean my house arrest is over?" she asked her dad

"Yeah go on, clear off" he told her.

Lauren got her coat and made her way out of the house, she text joey to find out where he was, he was on his way back from picking up a car for max. He dropped it off at the car lot and saw Lauren waiting for him in the office. He walked up to her and put his lips to hers, she pulled away smiling

"We need to be careful, someone could walk in" Lauren said, but joey couldn't help himself, he liked kissing her. They left the car lot and went for a walk, where they saw Derek talking to Alice.

"What's he done now?" he asked checking his sister was ok

"Do you mind, we're having a father daughter talk here" Derek told joey

"Ive gotta be somewhere" Alice told her dad, he pointed to his cheek where Alice gave him a kiss and walked off. Lauren and joey started to walk off before Derek stopped them when he spoke to Lauren

"I hope he aint taking advantage of your old man's hospitality" he smirked

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lauren questioned

"Well I saw him in some alleyway over there yesterday with some bit of skirt, right rough sort an all by the look of her" Derek continued

"Get off on it did you Derek?" joey asked before walking away.

"I told max you was trouble, damaged goods" Derek shouted as they carried on walking,

"I don't how he gets away with it, if he's not picking on Lucy then he's winding my mum up, my dad just sits there and does nothing" lauren said to joey as they made their way across the square.

"Yeah well one day he's gonna get what's coming to him, trust me" joey told Lauren.

A while later, Lauren headed to the gym, where she knew joey was helping ray out, she walked in and saw Alice standing watching,

"I hate watching him up there" Alice told her cousin

"Is he winning?" Lauren asked her

"I'm not really sure" Alice replied

"Alright Lauren, what you doing here?" max said, seeing his daughter

"I just like to see what the local cavemen get up to on an afternoon" she told him

"Sport of kings lauren" her uncle jack told her

"Yeah morons more like" Lauren smiled back

Ray called time in the ring, and the 2 boys stopped fighting, ray went on to explain that joey was helping him with his project; Alice and Lauren gave a small clap. Joey got out of the room and made his way into the changing room, he had just finished getting changed, when Derek walked in,

"You can say all you want joey but she's still gonna come running back to me" Derek said talking about Alice

"Is that right?" joey questioned

"What can I say, she loves her old man, and who can blame her hey?" Derek said smiling

"Well that is heart-warming Derek, it really is" joey said looking unimpressed

"Well you can stick the knife in, but some bonds are unbreakable" Derek smirked; joey turned his back to Derek and continued what he was doing. Lauren and Alice where stood with max and jack whilst ray carried on talking about his new project, they heard shouting and then joey came out of the changing room, blood pouring from his nose. Derek came out after him

"What have you done to him?" max asked

"I haven't touched him" Derek protested

"What's happened joey?" Lauren asked looking panicked

"How could you do this?" Alice shouted at her dad

"I didn't touch him, he did it on the locker door, I swear" Derek carried on protesting

"Take him outside will you, get him some fresh air" max ordered his daughter and niece

"Joey tells them what you did" Derek shouted as joey made his way outside

"Just don't even try it Derek alright, just doesn't even try" joey said not looking back

"You've gone too far this time Derek" jack told his brother

"I didn't touch him I swear jack" Derek shouted getting angry

Alice and Lauren both had an arm around joey as they made their way outside

"Alice stop fussing wills you" joey told her

"You might have concussion" Alice said

"It'll take more than a punch from Derek to bring me down" joey told his sister

"I still can't believe he did this" Alice exclaimed, turning to look at her brother

"I can he's a thug" Lauren said

"Just go home and pack your bag yeah, I'm taking you back to mums" joey told his sister. Alice looked at him upset by what he said.

"What's the matter hey? Is this not enough for you?" joey asked, Alice nodded and walked away towards Derek's place to go and pack her bag. Lauren lent forward to check joey

"Let me see this" she asked touching his arm

"Nah not here, come on" he said before walking towards the car lot followed by Lauren. Derek stood at the doorway of the gym watching the 2 cousins.

"It really hurts" joey told Lauren trying to get sympathy

"stop moaning" lauren laughed getting a first aid kit

"it does, it really hurts" he laughed back

"you ready?" lauren asked

"yeah" joey said huskily

"shall I fix you?" lauren said seductively, she lent down and lightly kissed his lips, joey lent forward and started to kiss her more passionately, both unaware that Derek was outside watching them.


	5. Chapter 5

Lauren finished tidying joeys face up, "I still can't believe he did this" Lauren told him

"He didn't did he" joey said looking away

"Joey what are you talking about?" Lauren questioned

"I can't stand the way he manipulates her, he messes with her head Lauren" joey said talking about Alice.

Lauren collected up the first aid kit and walked to put it away without bothering to look at joey

"Lauren, please" joey pleaded, he got up and walked closer to her, "look promise me this doesn't change anything with us yeah?" he asked leaning against the desk

"What if he hurts you now?" Lauren asked

"that's never gonna happen is it?" joey said, taking Laurens hand and pulling her closer to him, she rested her head on his shoulder and smiled to herself, she pulled away again

"Hey what's a matter?" joey asked

"I just hate being here, hiding like it's something to be ashamed of" she said

"Well just give it a couple of weeks yeah" joey proclaimed

"what until we break it gently to them you mean, really" she began "dad, you know my cousin joey, the one you let in our house because he had nowhere else to go, yes well we, WE ARE HOOKING UP, WE'RE A THING" lauren shouted the last part

"Alright so it won't be easy" joey retorted back

"Well no course it's not cos it's never gonna happen" she shouted

"Look why you being like this?" joey asked starting to get angry himself

"Because, I just wish things could be simple" she said calming down

"That would be boring Lauren" joey laughed "anyway you know I like a challenge" he said getting up from the desk, putting his arms around Laurens waist,

"Ok, is that all I am to you then, a challenge?" she quizzed him

"Yeah, amongst other things" joey said, Lauren opened her mouth pretending to be shocked, he pulled her towards him and began kissing her again, lauren pulled away and looked at joey,

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Whoa, someone just walked over my grave" she said looking at him, he looked into her eyes and moved a strand of hair from her eyes

"Can we just get out of here please" she asked, joey nodded and they made their way out of the car lot. Joey said he needed to go and see Alice so he made his way over to the house, whilst Lauren went home. She needed some time to think about the whole situation. A while later she rang joey but there was no answer so she thought she'd go and check at the gym, she saw her dad having a beer with her uncle jack

"Alright dad you seen whit?" she asked, not wanting him to know who she was really looking for

"Nah sorry, how's joey?" max asked

"Ok, he'll live" she replied, before making her way back out, just as she was about to walk up the stairs, her uncle Derek walked down them

"Well, well, well this is nice aint it, a bit of quality time with your uncle Derek" he said

"Can you just get out my way please" she asked him

"You know when you was younger, you were a scrappy little thing, always making the adults laugh, I thought that girl was gonna go far, funny how things turn out aint it. There you were so full of promise and what happened your propped up against a bar in some backstreet boozer" he smirked

"I don't have to listen to this" she said before trying to move past him, but he wouldn't let her, he lent closer to her

"You know binge drinking's one thing, dropping out of school, well we all did that, but shacking up with your own cousin, well that's low even by your standards Lauren" he proclaimed "you gonna deny it?" he finished

She looked behind her encase anyone had heard their conversation "well what do you want?" she asked

"Tell joey I wanna see him in the car lot in an hour" he demanded

"Why?" she asked panicked

"Well that's between me and him" Derek told her

"Well what if he don't show?" she asked

"You don't wanna know that" he said sternly before walking away.

Lauren felt panicked, she didn't know what to do, and she couldn't believe that of all people Derek found out about her and joey, she knew he would make their lives hell. She needed to find joey, she tried his phone and it just kept ringing, she made her to the Vic needing a drink and to see if he could be there. When she saw he wasn't she ordered herself large vodka and decided to leave him a message

"Hello, joey it's me, can you call me back as soon as you get this please, it's important" she said before hanging up

At the other end of the bar Lauren saw Lucy and Whitney having a drink and a laugh; she made her way over to them,

"Urm girls, have any of you seen joey?" she asked

"Ur no not today" Whitney told her friend, she watched as Lauren downed large vodka

"Are you alright?" Whitney asked sensing she wasn't

"Yeah I just really, really need to find joey" she explained

"Well with any luck, he's taken a long walk of a short pier" Lucy said, Lauren and Whitney looked at her

"Lucy" Whitney said, shocked at her friend's outburst

"What, he tried to split the 3 of us up or does that not matter?" Lucy asked looking at Lauren

"Yeah, yeah course it does" Lauren said, but thinking not

"Tyler told us about what happened with Derek he punched him or something, I can't believe it" Whitney said sensing the tense atmosphere between her 2 other friends

"You know I don't blame him, he had it coming for months" Lucy said

"No wonder he dumped you" Lauren laughed

"Excuse me?" Lucy spat

"Yeah, it must be really hard to try and actually like you"

"YOU LITTLE COW" Lucy shouted before grabbing Laurens hair and pushing her on the a table, trying to hit her, lauren tried to hit back, joey walked into the pub then saw what was happening

"Hey get off her" he said pulling Lucy off of Lauren "WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON HEY?" he shouted

"SHE STARTED IT" Lauren shouted 2

"Yeah well I'm finishing it, alright truths yeah?"

"Depends" Lucy said, being held back by Whitney, whilst joey held on to Lauren

"On what?" Lauren asked angrily

"It's us or him" Lucy gave her the ultimatum

"Are you serious?" Lauren asked staring at her friend

"Lucy you can't make her choose he's family" Whitney said holding on to Lucy

"Oh come on Lauren, we're meant to be your best mates, so which is it?" Lucy spat

Lauren looked at her friend, then looked at joey "I choose joey" she said before pulling out of joeys arms and walking away. Lucy and Whitney walked out of the pub, and Lauren sat at a table, where joey made his way to her

"I just got your message, what's so important?" he asked sitting next to her

"Spoke to your dad?" she asked

"What's he done now?" joey asked

"He knows! He knows about us" she told him

"Nah, no lauren he'll be bluffing" joey replied

"Not this time" she simply said

"Well what he would say?" joey asked

"He said he wants you to meet him in the car lot in 40 minutes" she explained

"Well he can whistle cant he" joey told her

"What if he tells my dad" Lauren said panicking

"We'll just have to front it out alright" he tried to soothe her

"No you don't understand he's gonna kill you" she told him

"Well I can take care of myself lauren alright" he said

"An about me? Do you think he's gonna let you keep seeing me? No, it's all gonna kick off joey" she told him getting angry

"You're gonna have to go" she told him, panicking

"Look I'm not leaving you alright" he told her

"Yeah just go to yours mums or something, can't you" she told him

"No I can't!" he proclaimed

"Well we don't really have much choice do we? I mean this, us, it's gotta stop" Lauren began to cry as she said it

"Alright, so it's what you want is it?" joey asked her

"No, course it's not, but we can't be together, not here" she said crying, she went to hold his hand but pulled back remembering she was in the pub. Joey took hold of her hand

"Right then so we'll leave" he told her

"We… we can't" she stuttered

"Why not?" he asked

"Because this is my home" she stated

"Yeah well you 18 now, and can do whatever you want" he explained

"What about my family, my friends. My mum and dad are supposed to be getting married in a few weeks' time" she said sighing with her head between her hands

"So what you'd rather hang around here till they screw things up again?" he asked

"I'm scared. Joey I'm really said" she said as she started to cry again

"You've got nothing to be scared of Lauren" he said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and wiping away her tears "cos I'm gonna look after you"

"Ok, we'll leave" she said smiling at him

"Give me half an hour, and go pack a bag" joey told her before walking out of the Vic.

Lauren made her way home and went upstairs to start packing a bag. Joey snuck into Derek's house and saw that he was watching TV, he slipped his hand into Derek's coat pocket where he found the car keys, he took them and left quickly before Derek realised. Lauren was at home sitting in her bedroom when her phone went off

_Meet me in the gardens in 10_

_ J x_

Lauren walked down the stairs and snuck out the front door, where she made her way across the square to joey, he took the keys from his pocket and unlocked Derek's car

"Ur, are you serious?" Lauren asked

"If we're gonna do this we might as well do it in style" he laughed

"Maybe we should wait till tomorrow, he might not even say anything" she told him

"Lauren, this is Derek we are talking about" he proclaimed

"Exactly" Lauren replied

"Will you calm down, trust me alright" he said rubbing her arm

He handed Lauren the keys to the car and told her to get in, she squealed with delight. They got in and Lauren started the engine and pulled away from the curb. As she rounded past the car lot joey told her stop, he leant over and started to bib the horn, where the then opened the window and sat on the edge.

"What are you doing?" Lauren asked panicking; they both saw that Derek was waiting for joey.

"you made it easy you know, I came here to show the world what a low life piece of scum my old man is" he began, Derek started walking towards the car, but joey told lauren to drive, before turning the corner joey shouted to Derek "it turns out I needn't have bothered, you did all that by yourself Derek" . Derek stood to the spot furious.

"I cannot believe we are actually doing this" Lauren said to joey a while later as they were driving

"Its exciting aint it?" he said

"Is it?" she questioned

"Yes it is actually Lauren, think about it, no more looking over your shoulder or hiding out at the car lot," he laughed

"No more dramas" Lauren said

"Exactly" he smiled

"It's just me and you joey" she smiled back

"Like a film aint it" he laughed, Lauren laughed with him.

They were driving when joey decided to put the radio on, Lauren looked at joey and laughed

"No joseph it's got to be proper music" she laughed, as she changed the station where George Michael came on, she started singing along

"Now I love you Lauren, but that's just embarrassing" he laughed, before trying to change the station again. Lauren looked down to change it back, but when she looked up she went into the side of a car, she tried to swerve and then hit the brakes, but lost control of the car when they went flying into a shop window.


	6. Chapter 6

Joey came round from being knocked out, and saw all the mess around the car, he tried to wake Lauren to check on her, but she didn't respond and she didn't move. He panicked when he saw she was unconscious. He kicked his door open to get himself out, he looked around and saw the state of the shop, he saw a leakage underneath the car, he pushed things out of the way and climbed over the car to get to lauren, he tried opening her door but it wouldn't open, he grabbed an iron nearby and smashed her window, then un done the lock to open her door. He gently pulled her head back, and saw she had a deep cut on her forehead,

"Lauren come on, wake up" he said to her, but didn't get a response

"Right let's get you out of here" he said trying to move her chair to get better access,

He tried pushing her chair back but it wouldn't budge, as he carried on trying something caught his eye, he turned and saw flames coming from the bonnet. He heard his phone ring, he grabbed it out of his pocket seeing it was his sister Alice calling.

"Alice listen we've had an accident, me and lauren, seawall street, get someone here, police ambulance, just get someone down here alright" he said before hanging up.

Joey carried on trying to move Laurens seat to get her out the car, when she started to come round,

"J… joey… what's going on" she stuttered panicking as she could see the bonnet alight

"It's alright Lauren, just stay still alright" he ordered her

"But ive got blood on me" she told him panicking after feeling her head, joey carried on trying to move her seat

"Joey can you just get me out of here" she screamed

"Alright lauren I'm trying, alright" he told her. He finally managed to push the seat backwards but with a jolt to the car a shelf in shop fell onto the windscreen, joey fell on top of Lauren to protect her. Joey gently lifted Lauren from the car, seeing she was in pain. He took her hand and told her to follow him as he tried to find a way out of the shop, joey managed to get them to a door but it wouldn't unlock, Lauren looked to the right of her and saw flames from the car reaching to the ceiling.

Alice ran to her dad and told him about the accident, Derek broke into the car lot took a car and drove to where joey had told Alice, he told Alice to phone for an ambulance. As he got near he saw the shop on fire and couldn't believe his eyes. He jumped out of the car and ran to the shop to shout for joey

"**Joey! Joey!"** Derek shouted. Lauren and joey heard his shouts

"**We're in here"** joey shouted back

"**I'm at the front"** Derek informed him, as he started pulling things out of the way, joey took Laurens hand and made her follow him, he managed to get them to the front of the shop to where Derek was. Joey started chucking things out of his way so he could get a gap to get him and Lauren out. Joey helped Lauren to fit through the gap; Derek helped pull her out the other side, where she sat on the pathway in too much pain to move. Joey made his way through the gap where Derek stuck his hand out to help his son, but joey pushed his hand away.

Joey got himself out and rushed to Lauren, he took her hand and put one hand on her waist to help her up; they managed to start walking away from the shop, when the car exploded and they flew to the ground against the flames. Joey was coughing from all the smoke, when he lifted his head up to look at the shop, he couldn't believe it was all in flames. He couldn't believe him and Lauren got out, he couldn't believe he almost lost her. He looked down at her to check she was ok, she opened her eyes and looked into his, she pushed her hand out and joey took it, staring straight into her eyes.

Derek had them sitting in his car to check them both over, they saw the blue lights heading their way

"Right come on, we need to get you out of here" Derek informed them

"What are you talking about, she needs an ambulance" joey told Derek, kneeling by Lauren

"Joey you have just driven a car through a shop window, do you not think there will be repercussions?" Derek asked him

"I did it… I was driving" Lauren told Derek

"Have you been drinking lauren?" Derek asked looking angry

"No, no she hasn't" joey told Derek

"Lauren have you been drinking?" Derek demanded an answer, Lauren nodded yes

"How much? How much have you had lauren?" Derek asked getting angry

"A couple doubles" she said panicking and starting to cry

"**What are we gonna do, they're gonna breathalyse her" joey** shouted

"Right, you were driving, she went" Derek said pointing between the pair

"What?" joey asked panicked?

"Joey, if she gets done, she goes to prison" Derek informed his son "now you just stick to the story and let me do the talking alight" Derek finished.

Derek got up and walked towards the police officer who had arrived, Lauren looked at joey but he wouldn't look at her. Joey got up and made his way to Derek and the police officer

"No, no officer I wasn't actually driving the car, I'd leant in to my son" Derek said pointing to joey

"Yeah he leant it me" joey told the officer

"Were you driving alone?" the officer asked

"No I had my cousin with me" joey explained

"As you can see she's a bit beat up at the moment" Derek told the officer pointing to Lauren

"So what happened" the officer asked joey

"Well, I was driving, and ur this dog ur it came out of nowhere so I tried to swerve it" joey told him

"Have you been drinking?" the officer demanded

"No" joey told him

"Right well I'm gonna need to breathalyse you, follow me please" the officer ordered and joey followed him

Panicking Lauren tried to get out the car but was in pain, hearing her moan in pain Derek made his way over to her

"No stay there darling" he told her

"Where's he going?" she asked getting upset

"Look, nothings gonna happen alright, they're gonna see to you ok. Now Lauren you wasn't driving the car, joey was do you understand?" he asked as she nodded yes. Lauren looked to where joey was, she caught his eye before he took the breathalyser.

The ambulance took Lauren and joey to hospital as Derek followed in the car. Lauren was put onto a bed and wheeled into A joey was walking besides her holding her hand.

"Look Lauren it's gonna be alright, they're gonna see to you and then the police want a word with ya" joey explained

"What did you tell them?" she questioned

"I was driving ok, and it was an accident, that's all they need to know" he lent down and told her so the doctors couldn't hear. She started to cry, he tried to soothe her by stroking her cheek, then the doctor took away to examine her. Derek was just finishing up a phone call when joey made his way over to him

"That was max on the phone, doing his nut in. is she gonna stay schtum?" Derek asked

"Ur, yeah I dunno I think so yeah" joey stuttered

"Look you've gotta pull yourself together Joe, your shaking up" Derek smiled to his son, the nurse called for joey and he followed her.

Whilst joey was in with the nurse Tanya, max and Alice turned up, looking for Derek, they finally found him

"Where is she? Is she alright?" Tanya asked as soon as she saw Derek

"She's fine, she's being examined by the doctor" Derek informed her

"What about joey?" Alice asked panicking

"He's alright angel, he'll be fine" Derek said

"Derek why was joey driving your motor?" max asked getting angry

"You'll have to ask him that won't you max" Derek said

"If anything's happened to my daughter" max said angrily

"Look just speak to joey, he'll explain it all" Derek said, as joey walked up to them all

"What happened?" Tanya asked

"It was an accident, alright, I was driving an there was a dog in the road, so I swerved, and it just happened so quickly" joey explained

"Right, so where were you going?" max asked

"We were just driving around" joey proclaimed

"Just driving around with my daughter by your side" max said

"Yes" joey replied

"What you doing, you being a big man, is that how you're gonna repay me joey, ive given you a job, a roof over your head, an now what you gonna do hey, put my daughter's life in danger!" max exclaimed angrily

"Max he said it was an accident" Derek tried to intervene

"**What you talking about Del, he's just written your car off**" **max** shouted and shoved at joey

"Max just calm down, let's see what the police said" Tanya said pulling max away from joey

"There in there now talking to Lauren" joey told Tanya, she took hold of max's arm and made him follow her.

"No it wasn't his fault" Lauren was explaining to the officer "we was just driving and then he swerved" she continued

"Why?" the officer asked

"I don't know, I can't remember" she told him, there was a knock at the door as Tanya and max walked in to see their daughter

"Mum" Lauren proclaimed

"Oh darling I was so scared" Tanya said checking over her daughter

"That will do for now, if we need any more we'll be in touch" the officer said

"Are you alright?" Tanya asked cuddling her daughter, she checked her daughter over again making she seemed ok, max gave her a small cuddle. A while later max went to get coffees as they were still waiting for the nurse to let Lauren home, Tanya sat on Laurens bed with her,

"Don't worry about anything, me and your dad are gonna sort it all" Tanya informed

"What about joey?" Lauren asked

"Don't worry about him, your dads gonna have a word with him, he won't be pulling a stunt like that again" Tanya proclaimed

"Mum it wasn't his fault" Lauren tried to explain

"Look Lauren you don't have to protect him, I know what these boys are like, they think the faster they drive the more they're going to impress you" Tanya began

"No mum, he wasn't driving" Lauren told her

"What?" Tanya exclaimed

"It was me, I was driving, and I'd had a drink, so I lied, I lied to the police and joey said it was him" Lauren informed her mum

"Lauren what are you talking about" Tanya questioned

"He covered for me cos Uncle Derek told him too" Lauren began to cry

"Derek!" Tanya said staring at her daughter

"Yeah! He said I was going to go to prison mum" Lauren cried

"Look calm down, don't worry, I can sort this out" Tanya tried to soothe her daughter

"I just want joey" Lauren proclaimed

"You want joey" Tanya replied

"Yes mum I want joey can you just get joey now" Lauren cried again

"Alright calm down lauren" Tanya told her daughter

"Look you can't tell dad this ok, just don't tell dad" Lauren began

"What are you talking about" Tanya questioned

"We're together! I love him mum, I really, really love him" she admitted. Tanya stared at her daughter not believing what she had just been told. Her daughter and her cousin together, she was in shock.

In the waiting room, joey and derek sat waiting for some news on lauren,

"accident likes this, makes you appricate your family, what you've got or haven't" derek began to talk to joey "your gonna speak to alice, tell her it was all a lie about me hitting you, that it was a mistake. Then your gonna tell her that we've had a break through, a father son moment, make her think we're best of friends now" he finished

"what are you talking about derek" joey asked confused

"I saved you, you saw the light" derek smirked

"no! no, you lied to the police, that's it, ive said thank you and that's it, it don't change a thing" joey proclaimed

"I saved you! I even lied for you! And I kept schtum about you and lauren,as disgusting and as unnatural that is" derek spat angrily

"no! you don't talk about lauren like that alright" joey told him

"or what, you love her do you?" derek asked "shes your flesh and blood joe, how could you do that?" derek continued "now let me get this very clear, your gonna tell alice your moving in, your gonna come down to breakfast with a big smile on your face everyday and you are gonna call me dad!" derek spat

"never gonna happen" joey proclaimed

"well I wonder then, what the police would say if they knew you wasn't driving, theyd have to breatherlyse her, and then what would happen" derek smirked

"go on then, go ahead derek, see what happens, cos she don't mean nothing to me, shes just another bit of skirt, one of many, she aint the first and she certainly wont be the last" joey calmly said

"so you don't love her?" derek questioned sitting with his arms folded watching his son

"what love? Well its never really been my thing has it" joey laughed

"then prove it" derek ordered

"what?" joey panicked

"you go in there now and tell her you don't love her, tell her you don't want her anymore and you break her heart. You got a choice joe, be my son or dump her" he declared. Joey sat and stared at derek, not believing he had been given this ultimatum.

"how is she tan?" derek asked seeing Tanya walk in the room

"shes been better" Tanya said

"she wants to see _you"_ she said to joey with no tone to her voice

Joey stood up to leave an derek stood, leant forward and whispered to joey, "your choice, one way or the other" he said. Joey made his way out of the waiting room and stood in the corridor for a minute trying to get his head together before seeing lauren. He finally walked into her room where he saw her laying on the bed smiling at him,

"I was so scared" lauren smiled to him

"yeah, yeah me to" he replied

"are you ok?" she asked watching him, he nodded yes to her but didn't say anything, "whats wrong?" she asked not believing him

"nothing, nothing lauren" he said taking a deep breathe and walking towards her bed to take her hand

"its this whole thing lauren aint it, its got me thinking, maybe you and me, we'll just have to call it off for a while yeah" he began trying not to cry

"what?" lauren asked confused

"I just think this whole thing was just a mistake" he said

"**a mistake?"** lauren said raising her voice

"yeah" he nodded quietly

"**what do you mean? What kind of mistake?" **she shouted to him

"a total mistake lauren, I just think we should just" he couldn't finish his sentence, he knew he would cry otherwise

"you said you loved me" lauren declared

"I lied" he said, seeing lauren break down in tears, he got up to walk away otherwise he knew he would cry and then tell her the truth, but he couldn't. he needed to protect her.

"**joey!"** lauren cried as he began to walk out of the room. He walked out of the door where he saw derek standing, he put his head down and began to walk when he heard lauren call him again, he walked past derek and walked out of the hospital.

just so you all aware, im following the story at the moment just adding a few tweeks, but will write what i think could happen after. hope your all enjoying


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry for not uploading for a few days, had a busy weekend. after this chapter i will be writing my own things of what i want to happen, hope you all enjoying**

Lauren didn't hear anything from joey, she was finally allowed home from hospital the next morning, max and Tanya picked her up and took her home, she had broken 2 ribs so had to be careful when moving around. They pulled up to the square and max helped her get out the car and helped her up the stairs whilst Tanya got her bag out of the car, she then made her way up the stairs, turning just before closing the door where she saw joey watching. She closed the door and walked into the lounge where abi was standing and max helping Lauren take her coat of and sit down.

"I can make breakfast" abi said smiling to her family

"No I tell you what you can do, get a bin bag and stick joeys stuff in it please" max told abi

"NO!" Lauren screeched at her dad

"What, you think it's alright him doing a runner from the hospital leaving you in that state!" max exclaimed

"Oh not now max" Tanya said

"What you think its ok, he nearly killed her" max said raising his voice

"No dad it wasn't like that" Lauren tried to stick up for her cousin

"Max, there's no point in making her relive this, please could you just go and put the kettle on, we can do the whys and wherefores later" Tanya proclaimed

Max and abi walked out the living room and Tanya gave a stern look to Lauren, she then got off the sofa to shut the door so no one could hear their conversation

"Mum you know it wasn't joeys fault" Lauren stated

"Maybe not the crash but that doesn't excuse the rest of it" Tanya proclaimed

"I love him mum I do" Lauren said starting to get upset again

"He's your cousin Lauren" Tanya explained

"Yeah well we knew you wouldn't understand, that's why we were running away" Lauren said

"You just wanna count yourself lucky your dad don't know what's been going on under his roof"

"I don't care who knows" Lauren said crying

"Yes you do care, you might not think you do now, but you will care" Tanya stated

"Mum, I just need you to go and get him please, cause I can't live without him" Lauren said shrugging her shoulders.

Joey was sitting in the park thinking over everything that had happened in the last 24 hours, he and lauren were happy, if only they hadn't have crashed they would still be happy. He wouldn't have Lauren upset and hurt, which he knew she was and it was because of him. He loved her but needed to protect her from Derek.

Tanya and Lauren were the only ones in the house, Lauren was having a sleep and Tanya was busy preparing wedding things, there was a knock at the door so Tanya went to get it where she saw Derek.

"I thought I'd come and see how my niece is doing" he said walking into the house

"She's having a lie down and she's in a bad way, not that you care" Tanya said shutting the lounge door

"Tanya your daughters interest is very close to my heart, which is why I kept schtum to the police" Derek said "now the rest, I think we should discuss this like responsible parent" he continued

"Nothing to discuss, relationships over" Tanya stated standing with her arms folded

"Still, I'd like to apologise for joey going there in the first place, I mean cousins with cousins its disgusting!" Derek told Tanya

"right, so once joeys out of walford we wont have nothing to worry about will we, but why is he hanging around, he made it clear how little he thinks of lauren last night and we both know how he feels about you so I want him gone!" tanya proclaimed

"I know you want that, but the thing is I think me and joey could blossom into a father son relationship if he stays, im even looking for a bigger place for him and alice to live with me, but he don't wanna hear that from me, which is why I want you to persuade him to stay" derek explained

"why would I wanna do that?" tanya questioned

"cos if you don't, I shall have to retract my statement to the police, backing up joeys version of events" derek told tanya

"an you think theyd believe an ex con over joey,I think theyd choose his" she tried not to show how panicked she was

"an you prepared to take that gamble are you?" he smirked getting up from his seat and making his way out of the house. Tanya sat there in shock.

Joey and alice were sat in the café, alice was mumbling something but joey wasn't paying attention

"earth to joey" alice said snapping him from his trance

"sorry alice what?" joey asked

"I said how do you know lauren is ok if you haven't been to the hospital to see her" she re-explained

"cause I saw max and tanya bring her home this morning" joey explained

"we should go and see her then" alice said

"no alice alright, just leave her" joey said. Alice sensed joeys mood and decided to leave him. He was sat at the table in the café when his phone signalled he had a message, it was from lauren

_Please come back, I need you_

_ Lx_

Joey just stared at the message, he hadn't noticed that max had come in, max made his way to where he saw joey sitting

"here he is, big man" max began

"look max as soon as alice is ready I'll be out of your life alright" joey said

"what you don't think you owe me an apology?" max questioned "your dads right about you, you're a selfish boy,you obviously don't care about lauren, you aint even asked about her" max continued

"you have no idea how much I care about your daughter" joey said looking up at max

"come on max leave him alone" tanya said having walked in and seen what was going on. Max walked out of the café and left tanya with joey, she sat down opposite him,

"how is she?" he asked tanya

"I don't really need to tell you that do i? I know joey, shes told me everything" tanya proclaimed. Joey stared at tanya, not able to speak

"if you cared enough to lie for lauren, then why did you just walk out?" tanya asked

"I just, you know thought it was for the best, for everyone" he replied

"yeah, well I cant argue with that" tanya said, she got up and walked out of the café.

Joey decided he needed to get out of there aswell, he knew it would be for the best if he went back to his mums. Before he did he had to see lauren one last time, he let himself into no.5 where he didn't hear anyone inside, he walked into the lounge where he saw lauren asleep on the sofa, he knelt down infront of her, he watched her sleep, all he could think of is how much he loved her and wishes he wasn't hurting her. He moved a strand of hair away from her eye, tucking it behind her ear, he stroked cheek, trying to not cry. He then noticed that she had hold of his jacket, so he took it from her and stood up, he turned around where he saw tanya watching him, he hadn't noticed she was there. He made his way out of the lounge closing the door and his last view of lauren. Tanya stood behind him,

"I just needed to see her one last time" he said taking a deep breath so not to cry

"you really do love her don't ya?" tanya asked

"don't really matter now does it" joey said

"it matters to me" tanya gave a small smile

"yeah?" joey questioned

"yeah, but if you loved her then why did you just dump her like that?" tanya asked

"derek didn't really give me much of a choice" joey explained

"well im not saying derek is right, but you and lauren, you must know that can never happen" tanya explained

"yeah I know, that's why im leaving" joey told her. Tanya didn't think about what derek said, she knew letting joey go would be for the best.


	8. Chapter 8

Lauren stirred as she began to wake up, she called for Tanya but there was no answer she saw a note on the table and sat up and read it _'poppy needed me at booty's won't be long' _lauren sighed then she realised that joeys jacket wasn't on her, she looked on the floor, it wasn't there, she stood up and walked into the dining room it wasn't there either or in the kitchen, she knew he had been here. She had to go and find him, they needed to talk. She grabbed her jacket, put her shoes on and made her way out of the front door. She walked to the gardens but he wasn't there, she then made her way to the park but he wasn't there, she rung his phone but it went to answer phone so she left a message

_Joey please can you call me back; I know you've been to mine. I just want to see you, and talk to you, please. _

As she was walking back from the park she was nearing the tube station where she saw him.

"**Joey"** she called, he turned around and looked at her

"You should be resting" he told her as she got nearer

"I know you've been to mine, you took your jacket" she said

"It was for the best lauren" he began to explain

"How is it? You said you loved me, we were going away to be together joey, what changed that?" Lauren asked

"Things have changed Lauren, ive realised we can't do this" he said, it broke his heart seeing her hurt, he saw the tears forming in her eyes

"But I love you joey" Lauren said as the tears rolled down her cheek,

Joey sighed, then moved a strand of hair behind her ear and wiped her tears away with his thumb, he leant forward and lightly kissed her lips, he then pulled away looked at her one last time before walking away. Lauren was left stunned as she saw joey get on the tube, and before she knew it he had gone. Lauren made her way home crying, she couldn't believe he had ended it. She was so heart broken, she walked in the kitchen and went into the cupboard where she found a bottle of wine, she got herself a glass sat at the table and started to drink. She didn't hear abi come in,

"Lauren for god sake, don't you ever think of anyone else" abi proclaimed

"Oh whatever abi you don't know what this is about" Lauren spat

"everytime something doesn't go your way you always get wasted, you don't care about the consequences" abi replied. Lauren stared at her sister, she didn't know what else to say, she had no fight left in her, she just wanted joey

"im sorry" lauren said as she started to cry

"hey its ok im sorry, I shouldn't have had a go at you I know your still shook up from the accident

"ive lost him abi" she cried as her sister hugged her

"lost who?" abi asked, lauren was crying so much, that neither of the girls heard tanya come back

"girls whats going on?" tanya asked

"laurens just upset" abi explained

"abi can you give us a minuet" tanya asked, abi walked out of the room and closed the door

"Whats happened?" tanya asked lauren as she rubbed her shoulder in a comforting way

"ive lost him mum, he's gone" lauren sobbed

"maybe its for the best" tanya began

"**you think its for the best? Ive never loved anyone like I love him mum" **lauren shouted

"lauren darling calm down please" tanya tried to soother he daughter but had no luck, lauren got up and walked out of the house.

Lauren was sat at a queit end of the bar in the vic, downing vodka after vodka, getting very drunk, alice walked into the pub going to meet poppy and fatboy when she saw her cousin was a mess

"are you ok lauren?" alice asked with caution

"i…m…fi…ne" lauren slurred

"do you want me to take you home?" alice asked

"no why would I wanna go back there" lauren said

"have you had an argument with your mum and dad?" alice asked

"she always thinks she knows best, well not this time" lauren told her cousin

"look dads away for the weekend why don't you come and stay at mine tonight?" alice said

Lauren agreed and followed alice out of the pub and out into the square, they made their way across to alices house, she let them in and they made their way into the kitchen where alice sat lauren down, she then got lauren a glass of water and some paracetamol, she made her take it, they both sat at the table

"thank you, and im sorry if I was horrible to you" lauren said starting to sober up

"its ok, ive looked after joey enough times when hes been drunk" alice explained

"how is joey?" lauren asked

"yeah hes ok, im gutted hes gone, im gonna miss him, but hes not that far away" alice said

"yeah, wont be the same without him" lauren replied

"you 2 were close really wernt you?" alice asked

"yeah I guess we were" lauren smiled whilst inside her heart was breaking.

"anyway I think im gonna get some sleep" alice said before making her way upstairs,

Lauren sat in the kitchen unable to sleep, she couldn't stop thinking about joey, she needed him so badly, without him she was empty. She sat and cried at the table, alice had heard this and made her way back down

"lauren whats wrong?" alice asked sitting next to her

"I need him alice" she began

"need who?" alice questioned

"joey, I need him" lauren continued

"lauren what do you mean?" alice asked

"I love him alice" lauren proclaimed

"what? But your cousins, is this some sort of crush?" alice questioned

"I wish it was, I love him so much, and I thought he loved me" lauren said bursting into tears,

"hey its ok" alice tried to soothe

"I cant live without him alice, I need him" lauren said breaking down.

Alice was shocked about what lauren had revealed, but she was more shock at how much lauren really did love her brother, she knew it wasn't some kind of crush. Lauren finally went and laid on the sofa and fell asleep, she woke up to a horrible hangover. She went into the kitchen where she saw alice at the table eating breakfast

"im so sorry about last night alice" lauren said

"its ok I understand" alice replied

"im sorry for telling you about me and joey" lauren said

"don't worry about it, I can see how much you love him, but are you really sure he feels the same?" alice asked

"I thought he did, but then he left" lauren explained "anyway I need to get going, mum will be wondering where I am" she finished, before leaving alices house.


	9. Chapter 9

Lauren had walked into the door when tanya came towards her

"where the hell have you been?" she proclaimed

"I went out then stayed with alice if you must know" lauren said walking upstairs

She went and lay on her bed, she put her ipod on and laid listening to music, thinking about joey, she knew that it couldn't really be the end, she knew he loved her, she felt it in that last kiss, she needed to see him. She grabbed her coat and ran out of the house towards the tube station where she got her ticket and got on the tube, she sat silently all the way. Once she had got off she walked to joeys mums house, where she knocked on the door and a woman answered, she guessed it was her cousins mum

"hi is joey here?" lauren asked

"yeah he is, can I ask who wants him?" the woman asked

"im his cousin lauren" she told the woman

"oh right, come in lauren im marie joeys mum" marie explained, she then called joey down stairs,

He walked down and stopped when he saw lauren, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her, but he knew he needed to protect her from derek, and being here was the only way.

"what do you want?" he asked lauren

"joey be nicer" marie laughed at her son

"can we talk please?" lauren asked, joey nodded and lauren followed him into the living room,

"im now off out joe, see you later, nice to meet you lauren" marie smiled before walking out

"why are you here lauren?" joey asked coldly, knowing he had to keep his barriers up or he would crack

"I needed to see you" lauren explained

"lauren you cant keep torturing youself, you need to move on from me" joey proclaimed

"but I love you, I don't want to move on" she said starting to cry, joey wanted to soothe her but he knew it would make him crack

"lauren look you're a mess, you need to sort yourself out and get on with your life" joey said, he tried not to cry as he saw how upset lauren was.

"ok if that's how you really feel, I wont bother you anymore, you'll be able to forget about me" lauren said

"its for the best" joey gave a small smile before lauren left.

On her way back to the tube station lauren stopped at a chemist and bought a load of paracetamol, she then stopped at a local stop and bought a bottle of vodka, she sat holding on to both things on her way back to the square, she went home, went up to her room and sat on the bed, she emptied all the paracetamol and looked at them, she thought that this was her only way, if she couldn't have joey she didn't want to be here anymore. She swallowed the tablets with the vodka, before passing out.

Abi walked into her bedroom where she saw lauren on the bed, she thought her sister was asleep, she went and got a blanket to lay over her, as she moved towards her sister she saw the bottle of vodka and empty paracetamol boxes, she screamed for her mum and dad. Max and tanya ran up the stairs hearing their daughter, they flew into the girls bedroom where max rushed to his daughter as tanya fell back against the wall not believing the site infront of her.

"abi call an ambulance" max ordered. Abi did as she was told, max tried to wake lauren, he was shaking her about and calling her name, a few minuets later they heard sirens, both tanya and abi ran down the stairs, tanya opened the door and lead them upstairs.

Alice was walking across the square when she saw the ambulance and she saw abi, she made her way over to the house

"abi is everything ok?" she asked

"no, its lauren, shes taken paracetamol with vodka," abi cried

" .god, is she going to be ok?" alice asked panicking

"I don't know, the paramedics are with her now" abi explained

Alice waited inside with abi when the paramedics bought lauren down on a bed and put her into the ambulance, tanya got in with her before they shut the doors

"abi go to jacks explain whats happened and ask if they can have Oscar, then come to the hospital" max explained.

Abi did as she was told, alice had gone home, she tried ringing joey but there it went straight to voicemail. She knew why lauren had done this, she grabbed her coat and made her way to the tube station where she caught the tube down to her mums home. She ran all the way once of the tube, she burst through the front door calling for joey

"hey alice darling whats all the commotion?" her mum asked

"I need joey, where is he?" she asked her mum as joey made his way down the stair

"alice what is it, whats happened?" joey asked feeling angry

"its lauren, shes taken an overdose" alice proclaimed

"is she gonna be ok?" joey asked

"I don't know shes gone to hospital now" alice explained.

Joey got his coat and shoes and walked out of the door with alice, where they got a taxi to the hospital, sitting in the taxi alice spoke

"I know about you and lauren" she told him

"what? How?" he questioned

"lauren got drunk and told me" alice explained, joey gave her a small smile.

Finally they arrived at the hospital, they found out where they needed to go, they walked into the waiting room where they max, tanya and abi. Tanya looked at joey, then looked away,

"joey you didn't have to come" max said

"its ok, I want to be here for you all" joey said giving his uncle a small smile, they all sat up when the doctor came in

"mr and mrs branning, we've pumped your daughters stomach and cleared her from the over dose, she was lucky she was found when she was or it could have been a lot worse" the doctor explained

"so shes going to be ok?" tanya asked

"yes, shes awake now but she'll need plenty of rest" he finished before walking out

Tanya, max and abi went to see lauren, whilst joey and alice waited in the waiting room, a while later they came back to the waiting room where they said they were going to go home and get some things sorted out, as there was no point staying as lauren needed rest. They all left except joey, he decided to go and see lauren. He walked into laurens room where he saw her laying on the bed with her eyes closed

"well that's one way of getting my attention" joey said, lauren looked at him before turning her head away

"lauren please, what I said earlier I shouldn't have" he began

"I told you how I felt" lauren said turning back to look at him

"I know, and I know this is all my fault, if I had just been honest none of this would have happened" joey said as tears started to roll down his cheeks

"what do you mean?" lauren asked confused

"I never meant any of it, I do love you, I haven't stopped but I had to protect you, but by doing that I nearly lost you for good" joey proclaimed

Lauren smiled at him, before leaning to kiss him, he kissed her back as it turned passionate, a kiss that they have both been waiting for. After they caught their breathes from kissing joey went on to explain to lauren about what derek had made him do. She felt angry but she knew joey was just trying to do the right thing. After a while lauren started to feel tired so joey left, he hadn't wanted to but he knew lauren needed rest.

hope your all enjoying so far? let me know what you think could happen next


	10. Chapter 10

**A fluffy, in between chapter, there will be drama in the next chapter**

Lauren was allowed home from hospital the next day, Tanya and max had picked her up and taken her home, she sat on the sofa when max questioned her about why she took the overdose

"Ive just had a lot going on dad ok" Lauren tried to explain

"Ive already lost one kid Lauren, I don't want to lose another" max told her

"I'm sorry dad I didn't think" Lauren replied feeling guilty

"Max come on let her rest please" Tanya told her husband

Max and Tanya walked out of the room and left Lauren alone with her thoughts, she thought about how stupid she had really been, she nearly killed herself for joey when all along he loved her. She wanted to see him but knew her mum wouldn't let her out of the house. Max had finally gone to work; abi and Oscar had gone to school, so it was just Tanya and Lauren.

"listen darling poppy's got to many clients booked in today and needs me to go help, are you gonna be ok here?" Tanya asked walking into the living room

"Yeah mum I'll be fine" Lauren smiled to her mum.

Once her mum had gone Lauren text joey to ask him over, she was pacing the kitchen when he knocked the back door, she opened it and smiled when she saw him smiling back at her. He walked into the kitchen and before she knew it joeys lips were on hers, kissing her gently,

"How you feeling?" joey asked resting his for head against Laurens

"I'm much better now" Lauren smiled

"Good, is there anything else I can do to make you feel better?" joey teased

"Hmm, there's one thing" Lauren said taking joeys hand and leading him upstairs

A while later they lay entwined with each other, joey stroking Laurens cheek,

"You're beautiful you know" he told her

"Shut up" Lauren laughed.

They were kissing again when Lauren heard the front door shut; she shot up panicking, when she heard her mum's voice

"Where are you lauren?" Tanya shouted

"I was having a lay down mum, what's wrong?" Lauren said standing at the top of the stairs

"I forgot my phone, so whilst I had 5 minutes I thought I'd come get it encase you needed me" Tanya explained

"Ok then, I am ok though mum, ive just been asleep whilst you've been gone" lauren proclaimed

"Ok darling, well I haven't got many clients left so won't be home late" Tanya said before shutting the door behind her.

"That was close" Lauren said walking back into the bedroom, but joey wasn't lying on the bed "joey?" she called

"I'm here" he laughed climbing out the wardrobe, Lauren laughed at the site

"I think you should go, I don't want anyone getting suspicious" Lauren told joey

"I don't wanna leave you though" joey said sighing

"I know but it's for the best" Lauren said, they walked down to the kitchen and joey gave Lauren a kiss and then left.

A while later Tanya came home from work and saw that Lauren was sitting in the lounge, she went in to speak to her daughter

"Listen darling, joeys back on the square" Tanya said cautiously

"Oh, I didn't know" Lauren pretended to be shocked and hoped that she had pulled it off

"Are you going to be ok with it? Your dads also invited him round for Christmas dinner, considering we've got everyone else, he thought it would look bad" Tanya explained

"Mum its fine. Joeys moved on its time I did, I know the overdose was stupid but it's given me a wakeup call" Lauren replied secretly thrilled at the thought of spending Christmas with joey.


	11. Chapter 11

Joey had been back on the square for a week now, and he and lauren had met up a couple of times, they tried to act as casual as possible so not to raise suspicion on tanya and derek. Luckily alice knew what was going on and managed to help them see each other, she was happy that finally her brother was happy and that lauren made him a better person. It was 4 days till Christmas and joey wanted to take lauren shopping to get her Christmas present, alice had embarked a plan with lauren and joey to get them together.

Lauren was finishing getting ready, when she heard her front door knock and heard tanya call for her to say that alice was here

"im coming, im coming" lauren smiled walking down the stairs

"you ready to finish your Christmas shopping?" alice asked

"yes, I haven't got much left to get" lauren replied

"well you girls have a nice day" tanya smiled watching the girls leave the house

Alice and lauren made their way to the tube station where they saw joey waiting for them, lauren ran to him and gave him a cuddle, he returned her cuddle and smiled at her

"are you ready for your special day miss branning?" joey asked

"yes!" lauren squealed

All 3 got on to the tube and was heading to the heart of London, where they were going Christmas shopping, lauren and joey were able to hold hands and kiss as they knew they wouldn't get caught, and no one knew any different, apart from alice. They were in and out of shops getting the last few bits when joey took lauren into a jewellery shop, where she picked out a Pandora bracelet that joey was buying for her, she was so pleased with it. Whilst joey was shopping alice took lauren outside to show her something.

After the days shopping it was time to go back to the square, lauren had her head laying on joeys shoulder feeling tired

"I don't want to go home, ive had such a good day I don't want it to end" lauren said

"I no babe, but it wont be long till we're together again" joey said kissing her hair

Once back to walford lauren and alice made their way home, lauren walked up the stairs to no.5, she walked in and put her bags on the table,

"you have a nice day?" tanya asked walking in the kitchen and putting the kettle on

"yeah it was a great day thanks" lauren replied

"good, we've got some of the family coming over in a bit for a pre-wedding drink" tanya explained.

Lauren went upstairs to unpack her shopping and wrap some presents, she got changed and made her way downstairs, in the lounge was jack, Sharon, denny, carol, Bianca, the kids, derek and alice, but no joey. Lauren gave alice a small smile, she went to go get herself a drink as she got nearer the kitchen she heard voices

"I want you to stay away from my daughter, shes been through a lot and I don't want Christmas ruined, do you understand?" lauren heard tanya say

"yeah I understand, I don't want to hurt lauren" she then heard joey say,

Lauren quickly made her way back to the lounge when a few minutes later tanya and joey walked in with drink, lauren looked over at joey and smiled, but joey didn't smile back, she knew he wasn't happy. A while later he said his goodbyes as he had to go to work, he put his coat on an walked out of the lounge, lauren excused herself to get a drink, she shut the door behind her

"whats wrong?" she asked joey

"nothing alright lauren, just leave me alone" he said before walking out the door.

Lauren was left stunned at his reaction, she knew he was angry about tanya, but that couldn't be all. She needed to find out the truth. After a while lauren said she had arranged to meet lucy for a drink, and left the house. She walked to r&R where she saw joey working,

"are you gonna tell me whats going on?" she asked sitting at a bar stool, the club was pretty empty

"look lauren, your mums getting suspicious, I think we need to cool it down abit ok" he told her

"what do you mean?" she asked confused

"lauren just go home ok. If we get caught then its us over for good, they'll see to that" joey said walking away to serve someone.

Joeys POV

Lauren had come to see me at the club, I hated the way I spoke to her, but I had no choice, tanya had told me to ignore her and leave her alone, I didn't want to but I didn't want her getting suspicious. Lucy came in for a drink a while later after lauren had gone

"I didn't realise you was back" she said to me

"well its Christmas aint it" I replied

"yep it is, do I get a kiss under the mistletoe?" lucy asked me

"maybe later, im busy working" I replied.

It was nearly midnight as I finished shutting the club up, I walked outside where lucy was standing, I told her she shouldn't be out this late on her own so I offered to walk her home. We was at her front door when she stopped and looked at me, before I knew it she had pressed her lips to mine and kissed me, I pushed her away and told her stop, before walking off. I couldn't believe she had done that.

Lauren was just turning the tv off before heading up for bed, she took a peek out of the curtains where she saw joey and lucy at lucys front door, they were talking, but lauren couldn't believe what she saw next, she couldn't believe that lucy and joey were kissing, tears rolled down her cheeks as she shut the curtains, she fell on the sofa and started to sob.

so lauren and joey had a nice day, then that kiss happened, what do you think is gonna happen next? let me no your thoughts


	12. Chapter 12

Lauren stayed holed up in doors the next day, she didn't want to speak to anyone, she was so heart broken. She couldn't believe joey had kissed lucy, after their perfect day in London, lauren thought things were looking up for them. She knew she would have to go out tonight as it was her mums hen party, she just needed to drink plenty to get her through it, her phone rung it was joey but she didn't answer. He left her a voice message but she deleted without listening, she didn't want to hear his voice.

Later that day she started getting ready to go out, she was drinking a bottle of wine when abi came in to their room

"you've started early haven't you" abi said

"yes well I need it" lauren replied.

After she had finished her hair and make up she got herself dressed and headed downstairs, she walked into the kitchen where she saw her mum, Sharon, abi, alice, poppy and whitney, the hen party. They all headed to out to the vic for pre drinks, lauren was enjoying her self until lucy came in, tanya and whitney called her over for a drink,

"thank you tanya, and I hope you have a lovely day tomorrow" lucy smiled as tanya poured her a glass of champagne.

Everyone continued with their conversations, lucy and whitney involved lauren in a conversation, lauren was trying her hardest to act natural, but she was finding it hard, then the last blow came

"oh. My. God I kissed joey last night" lucy squealed to her friends

"are you gonna get back together?" whitney asked happy for her friend

"I hope so" lucy beamed

"I need some fresh air" lauren said getting up from the table and running out side.

Abi came out to check on her sister, lauren said she was fine and hoped abi believed her, she was just getting ready to go back in to the pub when the hens came out, whitney linked arms with her and told her they were all going to R&R. lauren felt sick at the thought, she didn't want to see joey, he had rung her a few times but she wouldn't answer. They walked into the club where joey greeted them all and showed them to their table, he stood next to lauren

"why haven't you been answering my calls?" he whispered to her

"not now joey, im enjoying my mums night" lauren said turning away from him, joey was hurt.

The hens were drinking champagne and dancing the night away, lauren couldn't stop looking over to the bar where joey was working, she was going to go and speak to him when she saw lucy make her way over to him from the dance floor. Lauren couldn't hear the conversation, lucy was drunk but seemed to keep smiling at joey. Lauren felt sick watching the scene infront of her. She put her drink down and walked out of the club.

"what are you doing out here darling?" tanya asked as she came to look for her daughter

"just felt a bit sick mum, need to calm down on my drinking" lauren said

"ok darling, well if you need to go home I wont mind, I need you well for tomorrow" tanya smiled

Tanya headed back into the club, lauren sat on the edge of the pathway when she heard joeys voice

"you gonna tell me whats wrong?" he asked

"why do you care, you're the one that wants to cool it down" lauren spat

"hey that's not what I meant" joey tried to explain

"haha, don't make me laugh. Its exactly what you want" lauren proclaimed

"lauren what are you on about of course it aint" he tried to reassure her

"no, then why was you kissing lucy last night?" lauren spat angrily

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me" joey tried to explain

"oh whatever joey, I saw it with my own eyes, and lucy seems to think your gonna get back together" lauren proclaimed her eyes filling with tears

"lauren…" joey tried to say

"You know what, no, joey I don't wanna hear it. You wanted to cool it off with me and then get back with her" lauren spat before running off. Joey couldn't run after her as he was working.

Joey walked back inside the club where he found his phone to ring lauren, when she didn't answer he left a message _"lauren please listen to me, lucy kissed me, she was drunk I pushed her away and walked off. I don't want her, I want you". _

Laurens POV

I ran all the way home to my room, I laid down on my bed and burst into tears, I was so mixed up about things, I didn't know what to think, I know lucy doesn't no about me and joey but joey could have told her there was someone else, which makes me think he wanted to kiss her. Im so angry at him, he said he loved me, I really thought we were moving forward, now I don't know what to think. I need to sleep tomorrows going to be a long day, hes gonna be there but im just gonna have to ignore him, its my mum and dads day.


	13. Chapter 13

Lauren woke the next day with a bit of a hangover, she hadn't really drunk that much, if she was honest since her overdose drinking has been the least of her worries. Today was Christmas eve and the day of her mum and dads second marriage. She had to get through today for them, she didn't need to think about joey, her attention was on her mum and dad.

She made her way downstairs where in the lounge hair was getting done, in the dining room make up was being done and in the kitchen was where everyone was, she wondered in saying hello to everyone. Her mum was so excited, and she was for her. There was a knock at the door and lauren wen to answer it, it was her cousin alice.

"joey gave me this to give to you, he was going to give it to you tomorrow but said you needed it today" alice smiled

Lauren took the gift and thought to herself that no he wasn't important today, so she went and put it under the tree, she then went back in the kitchen had a drink and started to get ready, first her hair was being done, she went and sat in the lounge whilst poppy done her hair, she had it pleated into a bun, lauren actually liked it, it wasn't her usual look. Next was make up, she let her mums friend do her make up before making her way upstairs to get dressed. There was a knock at the door, she called for the person to come in

"I know its none of my business but is everything ok with you and joey?" alice asked peeping round the door

"alice please todays not the day, I don't want to think about him ok" lauren proclaimed, alice nodded in response.

An hour later everyone was ready to head to the church, lauren, alice, abi and Oscar all went ahead in one car, they arrived at the church and were waiting for tanya, jack, Sharon and joey were outside talking

"girls you all look lovely" Sharon smiled at the 3 girls

"thank you" abi replied for all 3 of them

"anyway we should go and sit down" Sharon said walking into the church,

"abi can you come and help me with something" alice said, abi and her walked off.

Joey and lauren were stood alone

"you look beautiful" he told her

"yes well its amazing what make up does" lauren laughed

"did you get my present?" joey asked

"yes but I didn't open it, as I said to alice today aint the day joey, I don't want to think about us" lauren stated before walking off having seen her mum pull up.

The ceremony went without any problems, and they had had photos taken and were making their way back to the vic for the reception. They all walked in and was offered champagne, lauren downed hers, needing something to keep her going. Max and tanya came in and max made a speech to everyone, and the evening went on. Lauren realised she was actually enjoying herself, she had a bit too much to drink she thought as she went outside. She saw lucy being sick behind a tree, she went to check on her, joey also came out looking for lauren when he saw what was going on

"look you go back in I'll make sure she gets home" joey said to lauren

"yeah we know why that is" lauren mumbled before walking back into the pub.

Half an hour went by and lauren realised she was clock watching when joey finally came back from taking lucy home. He went and spoke to ian who then left the pub. He saw lauren looking at him and made his way over to her,

"lauren please will you hear me out" joey pleaded

"no joey ok, its not the time or place" lauren told him

"for god sake lauren would you just let me explain" joey said raising his voice

Tanya saw joey and lauren sitting next to each other, she could tell lauren didn't look happy, she made her way over to them

"lauren darling are you ok?" tanya asked

"yeah mum im fine" lauren smiled back

"ok, well im about if you need me" tanya said before walking off.

An hour later lauren was starting to feel tired and said to her mum that she was going home, tanya understood and let her go, lauren then went and said goodbye to her dad, max had insisted that joey walked lauren home so she wasn't alone, lauren tried to make out she would be ok, but her dad wasn't having any of it. Lauren walked outside where joey was waiting for her

"your walking me to the stairs an that's it" lauren told him

"lauren please can we talk, I need you to know the truth" joey pleaded again

"joey how many more times" lauren began to say but joey had stopped her by kissing her, lauren found that she was kissing him back, she hadn't wanted to but it felt to good. Finally coming to her senses she pulled away

"joey no, you have no idea how much you've hurt me" lauren said breathless

"let me explain lauren please" joey said leaning his forhead against hers

Lauren and joey walked up the stairs to no.5 and went into the living room, the both sat on the sofa looking at each other, joey went to touch laurens hand but she pulled it away from him,

"lauren when you saw lucy kiss me, she was drunk, she'd been to the club and I didn't want her walking home alone" he began to explain

"you seem to have a habbit of walking drunk girls home and kissing them" lauren sarcasticly said, remembering their first kiss

"but theres only one drunk I like doing that with" joey laughed thinking about the memory

"when we got out side her house she leant forward and kissed me, but I pushed her away and walked off, did you see that part?" he continued

"no when I saw you kissing I closed the curtains, I didn't wanna see what would happen next" lauren said tears forming in her eyes

"lauren I love you, I don't want lucy, its only you" joey said before leaning forward and locking their lips, they were so into the kiss that neither of them heard the door go, tanya stood at the door and coughed, joey and lauren pulled apart and looked at tanya who was furious

"**what the hell is going on?"** tanya shouted

"mum I can explain" lauren began

"**you, get out of my house now**!" tanya shouted pointing to joey

"im not leaving lauren" he proclaimed

"**get out of my house now!" **tanya exclaimed

"joey just go, I'll be fine" lauren told him

"you know where I am" he said getting up and walking out of the house

"what the hell are you playing at lauren?" tanya spat at her daughter

"I love him mum and he loves me, theres nothing you can do" lauren stated

"your cousins lauren, its wrong; what do you think people are gonna say, do you think theyre gonna accept you?" tanya proclaimed

"its their problem mum. I love him and want to be with him" lauren retorted

"I cant believe you've done this on my wedding day" tanya said looking sadly

"oh mum its not always about you. Cant you just let me live my own life" lauren said, before feeling a sharp blow to her cheek where tanya slapped her. Lauren looked at her mum before walking out of the room and upstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

"come on lauren get up, everyones downstairs" abi said waking her sister

Lauren groaned as her eyes flickered open, not liking the bright light, she could hear lots of voices down stairs, she got out of bed and went to brush her teeth, then got dressed and headed downstairs, she walked into the living where she saw everyone all talking about opening presents, she looked at her mum who gave her smile but lauren looked away, she then saw joey looking at her and smiled at him. She made her way into the kitchen to get herself a drink, she didn't hear tanya come in behind her

"darling, about last night im sorry, I didn't mean to hit you" tanya said

"just forget it mum, you made your feelings pretty clear last night" lauren said, not making eye contact.

A while later they were all in the lounge, passing presents to open, joey was sitting opposite lauren and they both kept sneaking glances, carol was handing round presents, she passed one to lauren, everyone looked at her to open it

"whose it from?" abi asked excited

"its from joey" lauren said, reading the lable to her self "_I love you so much jx" _

She opened the paper an it was a box, she opened it and saw two charms for her Pandora bracelet that joey had already bought her, the charms were a J and a L, lauren looked up at joey and smiled saying thank you,

"dad, I need to tell you something" lauren said looking at max

"yeah what is it?" max asked

"its about…" lauren began but was cut over by tanya

"not now lauren" tanya stated

"im sorry mum, but I need to do this" lauren said

"no lauren, im not having you ruin Christmas" tanya spat

"will someone tell me whats going on" max said

"im in love with lauren" joey said, everyone fell quiet with all eyes on joey

"What you on about?" max asked not understanding

"dad, me and joey have been seeing each other, im sorry" lauren said

"what do you mean seeing each other your cousins" max stated

"I know, we cant help the way we feel dad, im sorry" lauren said starting to cry

Max looked shocked his daughter, not quite believing what he had been told, he then ordered everyone to get out, they all left except tanya, lauren and joey

"how longs it being going on for?" max asked

"sine before the crash" lauren said

"what, that was weeks ago, but joey left" max said confused

"mum told him to, when she found out" lauren explained

"you knew?" max asked tanya, she nodded her response

"who else knows?" max asked

"just mum, derek and alice" lauren replied

"look uncle max, I love your daughter, I would never hurt her" joey butted in

"aww aint that sweet you love her" max said sarcasticly

"dad please, we do love each other" lauren pleaded to her dad

"I need time to get my head round this" max said walking out of the room followed by tanya.

"I cant believe you just done that" joey said moving closer to lauren

"im sorry" lauren said before bursting into tears

"hey, you don't need to be sorry im not angry" joey said hugging her closely

"as soon as I saw the charms I knew that everything had happened with lucy I had got wrong, and I didn't wanna keep it a secret it anymore, im so sorry for telling everyone" lauren cried harder

"babe its fine, im not angry, if anything im relieved its out. I wanna be with you lauren properly" joey proclaimed

Lauren looked up at him, joey moved a strand of hair behind her ear and moved forward and kissed her, they heard someone cough, the pulled apart and saw max

"looking back I saw how happy you were for a while, then the overdose and that, now I understand it all" max said to the pair, they both smiled at him

"dad its not some joke ok, I really love joey" lauren said

"I can see that, im not saying its going to be easy, and I don't know how people are going to react to this but its ok with me" max smiled, lauren jumped up and gave her dad a cuddle,

"thanks a lot max" joey said standing and shaking maxs hand.

"right we best get everyone back and start celebrating" max laughed

Lauren made her way into the kitchen where she saw tanya preparing dinner

"mum im sorry it came out the way it did" lauren said

"its ok darling, I guess I was to selfish to realise that you were hurting and that you needed joey" tanya smiled

"im glad dads ok with it" she replied back to her mum

"well like me we just want whats best for you" tanya said giving her daughter a cuddle

A while later after max had rallied everyone up for dinner, tanya served it, before everyone ate max stood up and made a speech

"well its been a better Christmas this year, a little bit of drama but nothing major, me and tan are happy and now I know lauren and joey are, and all I will say is if anyone has a problem to leave now please, if not then tuck in" max laughed

After dinner everyone was sat round the tv watching a Christmas film, lauren was cuddled up to joey, it felt so good to be able to do it finally, neither lauren or joey expected max to react the way he did, but it made them both happy, finally they could be together without any dramas.

what dramas do you think will happen to the happy couple? hope your enjoying


	15. Chapter 15

It was boxing day and lauren awoke with a smile on her face, she had joeys arm draped over her still, max and tanya said he could stay the night, lauren felt so happy, she laid there watching him sleep, he looked so peaceful, she leant forward and lightly kissed his lips, when joey grabbed her and pulled her underneath him

"good morning" he smiled

"I thought you was asleep" lauren laughed

"nah I was watching you sleep, then felt you stirring" joey smiled

"I think this has been the best Christmas ever" lauren smiled, joey responded by kissing her again,

The kiss became passionate as joey slid a hand under laurens pyjamas, she pulled his pants down and they made love, like theyd never have a chance again. It was the most intense time for both of them, finally they could be together with their families consent, well almost everyone, derek didn't show his face on Christmas day so was yet unaware of what had happened, but they knew he would find out soon enough.

They finally got up and walked down to the kitchen, where they could smell breakfast, they both walked in smiling and they saw max, tanya, abi and Oscar sitting at the table, they all said good morning

"do you want some toats darling?" tanya asked

"mmm yes please" lauren replied

"so what have you guys got planned for today?" max asked

"well I think its time to see derek, make him realise he cant blackmail us anymore" joey said looking at lauren

"do you want us there?" tanya asked

"nah mum we'll be ok, thank you anyway" lauren smiled

A while later they were both showered and dressed and were making their way across the square to dereks, they knocked on the door

"well, well, well, it's the incest cousins" he said opening the door

"look we've just come to tell you that everyone knows the truth now, so you wont be able to blackmail either of us anymore" joey proclaimed

Derek didn't know what to say back to them, instead he shut the door on them, walking in the house thinking of a way to get revenge. Lauren had a text from whitney asking if she wanted to meet for a drink, lauren text back agreeing to meet her in the vic, lauren asked joey if she could go alone so she could tell her friend about her and joey. Lauren walked into the vic and saw whitney sat at a table waiting for her, lauren went and got a drink and made her way over to her friend

"so how was your first Christmas with tyler?" lauren asked

"aww yeah it was so nice, he cooked me breakfast in bed, then we went and opened our presents, it was just nice you know" whitney beamed

"sounds very nice" lauren smiled

"how about yours, any good?" whitney asked

"yeah it was amazing actually" lauren smiled

"wow, for someone who wernt looking forward to it you seem happy" whitney laughed

"Actually whit, I need to tell you something" lauren told her friend

"Sure what is it?" asked whitney

"ive been seeing someone" lauren began

"I knew it, that's why you've been happy the last few weeks" whitney replied

"yeah, but its just, people might not like our relationship" lauren continued

"right, lauren you know you can tell me anything, im not gonna judge you" whitney smiled to her friend

"its joey" lauren said, she saw the look of shock on her friends face

"As in your cousin?" whitney asked

"yes, I can understand if you don't wanna know me anymore" lauren said

"lauren your my best friend, as long as your happy that's all that matters, but im not sure how lucy is gonna take it" whitney said

"I know, I really don't know how im gonna tell her" lauren sighed.

After having their drink they decided to head home, lauren went back to no.5 where she saw her mum finishing her packing for their honeymoon, she was so excited.

"mum ive just told whitney about me and joey" lauren informed her

"how was she?" asked tanya

"she was fine about it" lauren smiled

"well that's good then darling" tanya replied

"wheres dad? Is he packing?" lauren asked

"no, hes left it to me, him, jack and joey have gone for a drink" tanya continued

"im so glad dads ok about me and joey" lauren smiled.

A while later lauren was sat watching tv when she heard the front door shut and her dad and joey walked in, joey walked over to lauren to give her a kiss hello. Lauren smiled into the kiss

"hello to you to" lauren said

"listen babe, sharons opening the club tonight so ive gotta work, I hope you don't mind" joey informed lauren

"nah its ok, I might come for a drink later and keep you company" lauren smiled at him.

Later that eveing joey gave lauren a kiss goodbye before going to work, lauren went upstairs for a lay down, she put her headphones in and listened to ipod having a think. She was happily listening to her music when her phone went of

_Clubs dead, im so bored, come see me?_

_ Jx_

_Give me 5 minuets _

_ Jx_

Lauren put her ipod down, got her shoes and coat and made her way out of the house, she was walking through the square when she felt someone grab her hair and put a hand over her mouth, she panicked and tried to kick away, but there was no luck, she was being dragged down an alleyway.


	16. Chapter 16

Joey was sat waiting in the club for lauren, there was only a few people in their, she had text him half an hour ago to say she would be 5 minuets, but she still wasn't there, he tried her mobile but it just rang, he decided to ring tanya to see if she had left

"hello" tanya said answering the phone

"hi tan its joeys, lauren was supposed to be coming to see but she aint here yet" joey explained

"she left half an hour ago joey" tanya said

"what?" joey asked panicking

"joey whats happened" tanya asked but was cut off. She told max and she and him went to find their daughter.

Joey ran out of the club calling for lauren, he couldn't see her anywhere, tanya and max came running up to him

"have you found her?" tanya asked panicking

"no, ive been calling her but theres nothing" joey explained, they heard a faint sound, in the alleyway next to the club, they all ran over there, where they saw lauren on the floor covered in blood

"lauren babe whats happened, someone call an ambulance" joey said taking laurens head in his hands

"they attacked me" she managed to whisper

"the ambulance is on its way" max said, as tanya was on her knees with joey holding on to lauren, they heard sirens and max went and met them, they managed to get lauren into the ambulance, the paramedic said only one person could go in with her, joey told tanya to and him and max would follow in the car.

"that was nice of you to let tan go, I know youd rather be with her" max said on their way to the hospital

"I couldn't not let her mum be with her, I just need to get there" joey said.

As they arrived at the hospital max parked the car and both men jumped out and went to the reception to find out what was going on, they were told to wait in the waiting room whilst lauren was being seen to, tanya was still with her daughter. Joey was pacing the waiting room when tanya walked in crying,

"how is she , is she gonna be ok?" joey asked as soon as he saw tanya

"shes got a bit of concussion, 4 cracked ribs, and is just badly beaten," tanya explained

"can I go see her?" joey asked

"yeah, but joey theres something you need to know before you see her" tanya went on

"what is it?" joey asked looking at tanya

"where she was kicked in the stomach so hard, she suffered a miscarriage" tanya said

"what? She was pregnant?" joey proclaimed in shock

"yes, she didn't know either, they found it out when they gave her a scan" tanya said,

Joey walked into laurens hospital room where he saw her laying on the bed, she had a cut on her forhead, a black eye forming and a split swollen lip, he walked over to her and took her hand In his

"joey" she whispered

"im here babe" joey said squeezing her hand tighter

"the doctors told me, im so sorry" lauren began to cry

"hey its ok, don't worry about it" joey said soothing her

"I didn't know I swear, please don't be angry at me" lauren cried harder

"I could never be angry at you babe, its ok, its all gonna be ok" joey said moving to sit on laurens bed to hold her.

"I know I never knew about it, but its still sad" lauren said looking up at joey

"listen babe, I need you to tell me what you remember" joey said

"I was coming to see you, then someone behind me grabbed my hair and dragged me down the alleyway" lauren started

"go on babe its ok" joey said clenching his fist

"they pushed me to the ground and kicked me in the stomach a few times, one said that I deserved it"

"I'll kill them when I find out who it was" joey said holding lauren tighter

"when I was in an out of consciousness I heard a womans voice, she kicked an hit me aswell" lauren finished explaining.

A while later lauren had fallen asleep cuddled in to joey, he decided to move out of the embrace so he could go and see tanya and max. he walked into the waiting room, both asking about their daughter, joey told them she was asleep. He then went on to explain to them about what lauren had said happened

"I don't know why anyone would want to hurt her" tanya said

"I do, he wants to hurt both of us" joey said

"you think derek did this?" tanya asked looking between joey and max

"I wouldn't put it past him" joey replied

The doctor came in to speak to the family on laurens progress, he informed them all that she would need to stay in for the night, then would be allowed home tomorrow providing someone was with her.

"but we go on our honeymoon tomorrow" max said looking at tanya

"max we cant leave her, shes gonna need someone" tanya said

"I'll be there, and abi will be about" joey said

"thank you joey but I don't think so" tanya said

"tan we've paid a lot of money, jack and Sharon will be around aswell" max went on

"honestly tan I'll look after her, after this I wont be letting her out of my sight" joey said.

Max and tanya decided to go on their honeymoon, they went home to finish organising everything, joey stayed at the hospital with lauren. He was sat in her room watching her sleep, when she started to stir awake

"joey" she croaked

"im here babe, im not going anywhere" joey said taking her hand in his

"my head hurts" lauren said before falling asleep again.

Joey eventually fell asleep, only waking as the sun shone through the window, he saw lauren was still asleep, he decided he needed a coffee, he made his way out of laurens room, the coffee was disgusting he thought as he sipped it on his way back to lauren, when he walked in he saw she was awake, she smiled at him and he returned it, he sat on the edge of the bed and lightly kissed laurens lips, she flinched in pain, joey smiled at her.

"I cant wait to go home, to my own bed" lauren said a while later after managing to have something to eat

"yeah well im not letting you out of my sight anymore" joey told her, she laughed at him.

Max arrived at the hospital to pick them both up, lauren got in the car and they drove home, they pulled up to no.5 and joey helped her get out of the car and helped her climb the stairs, they made their way into the lounge where tanya was waiting,

"oh darling look at your face, come and sit down" tanya said helping her daughter

"thanks mum" lauren smiled

"right tan, you ready?" max asked

"I cant leave her max" tanya said staring at her daughter

"mum its fine, ive got joey and abi, you go and enjoy yourself" lauren smiled

"ok as long as your sure, and jack will be coming round to check on you" tanya said, before giving her daughter a kiss and then her and max left

"so its just us two" lauren laughed

"sure is babe, now you need to rest" joey told her

"I need you" lauren said cheekily.

Joey laughed as he sat on the sofa with lauren, she leant forward and kissed him, she didn't care that her lip hurt, she needed to feel joey, he began to lay her back on to sofa he slid a hand up her top, careful not to hurt her, soft moans escaped laurens lips, joey smiled into the kiss. Lauren was resting her head on joeys chest listening to his heartbeat becoming regular again, joey had gently made love to lauren, in a way that brought them closer.


	17. Chapter 17

Lauren woke the next day with joeys arms round her, he hadn't let her out the house yesterday, he didn't want to share her. She was smiling to herself, when she heard the front door knock, then heard abi call for her, lauren nudged joey and asked him to wake up. Lauren put her dressing gown on and made her way downstairs, where she saw 2 police officers

"lauren branning?" one of the officers asked

"yeah, whats happened have you found who done this?" lauren asked sitting opposite them,

"we found some cctv footage of you being followed, it was by 2 men" the officer said

"do you know who the men are?" lauren asked

"we know one, and he is being very cooperative" the officer informed

"right who is it then?" lauren asked

"I cant tell you his name, but he has said someone paid him to do this to you, he wont say anything about the girls voice you mentioned though, so I need you to try and think if you can remember anything at all" the officer asked

"I cant, it was dark so I couldn't see her face, an I didn't really hear if she had an accent, it was all muffled" lauren said starting to get upset

"ok well if you think of anything, no matter how small, please call me" the officer said

Abi showed them out as lauren sat at the table shaking, joey came downstairs oblivious as to what had happened, as soon as he saw laurens face he ran to her panicking

"hey babe what is it?" he asked

"it was the police, someone paid 2 blokes attack lauren" abi said seeing lauren staring into space.

"lauren, are you ok?" joey asked taking her hand in his, lauren pulled it away and walked out of the room and upstairs where she laid on joeys bed and cried. Joey asked abi to stay in and make sure lauren didn't go out, as he had to go somewhere.

Joey left the house and walked across the square, he banged on dereks door, when he opened it joey barged it

"was it you?" joey asked

"hello son, nice to see you to" derek smirked

"im not here for games derek, was it you who paid someone to beat lauren up?" joey proclaimed

"I don't even know what your talking about" derek replied

"someone paid 2 blokes to beat lauren up" joey said

"well it wernt me" derek said.

Joey walked out of the house needing to get his head together. Back at laurens house, she had heard joey go out, she could hear abi on the phone to jay, so lauren snuck out of the house needing time to herself, she went and sat in the park on a swing, thinking about everything that had happened.

After a while she started to feel cold and decided to head to the café for a hot chocolate, she walked in an saw that marie was working, which was a relief as she didn't want to see lucy. She ordered her drink and then went and sat at a table, alone with her thoughts she didn't notice lucy walk in,

"so is it true about you and joey?" lucy spat at her friend

"yes it is" lauren said not looking at lucy

Meanwhile joey had cleared his head and decided to head home, he walked into no.5 and saw abi in the lounge, she said lauren was still upstairs, he made his way up to her room, he opened the door but she wasn't there, he then went to his room thinking she would be in there but again she wasn't

"abi I thought you said she was upstairs" joey said running down the stairs

"I thought she was" abi panicking

"I'll go find her, stay here incase she comes back" joey said walking out the door.

Back in the café lucy was hounding lauren, having ago at her about her and joey and their friendship meaning nothing

"lucy please ive got a headache, can we do this another time. When im not so concussed" lauren said beginning to stand up

"yeah well im sure its only what you deserve" lucy spat

"_you deserve this,_" went round in laurens head, she turned round to look at her friend

"it was you, you paid someone to do this?" lauren asked

"as I said you deserve it. You took the only person ive loved away from me" lucy shouted before attacking lauren,

"hey whats going on?" joey shouted pulling the girls apart

"tell him lucy" lauren spat, joey holding on to her

"no, you've got no proof" lucy spat

"tell me what?" joey said staring at lauren

"it was lucy. Because of her I was attacked" lauren said,

Joey stared between lucy and lauren not believing that his ex was capable of doing something like that. He took laurens hand and took her out of the café and took her home.

Back home joey took lauren upstairs, they laid on the bed, lauren resting her head on his chest

"im sorry for going out, I just needed some fresh air" lauren said

"its ok, but you should have told abi, she would have gone with you" joey told her

"I love you joey" lauren declared moving and kissing his lips

"I love you too lauren" he smiled and deepened the kiss

Lauren moved on top of joey and straddled him, he sat up kissing her neck as lauren undone his shirt, her hands running over his body, she felt joey pulling her top over her head, his hand wondering all over her body, they both moaned into each other's mouths as they came together.

hope your all enjoying, what do you guys want to happen next? let me no your thoughts x


	18. Chapter 18

Lauren lay asleep on joeys chest, as he laid and watched her sleep, he was so angry that lucy had done what she had. Lauren meant so much to him, and he would destroy anyone who ever hurt her, which is why he needed to pay lucy a visit. He slipped out of bed and made sure lauren was still asleep. He saw abi watching tv in the lounge and told her he was going out and not to let lauren leave the house. He walked over the café where lucy was working, he took hold of her arm and dragged her outside

"what the hell did you think you were doing?" joey spat at her

"you shouldn't be with her" lucy replied sulking

"what you think id wanna be with you, lauren is 10 times better than you" joey proclaimed

"you don't mean that, I know you love me" lucy said

"no lucy I pitty you" joey retorted

"she deserves everything she gets, she deserved to have her head smashed in" lucy said angrily

"what an she deserved to lose a baby because she was kicked so hard in the stomach" joey said full of anger

"what? She was pregnant?" lucy asked shocked

"yeah and thanks to you she had a miscarriage" joey spat

"I didn't know" lucy began to say

"don't come near me and lauren again or you will regret it" joey proclaimed before walking away.

Lauren woke up to an empty bed, she called for joey but there was no answer, she walked downstairs where she saw abi doing college work,

"abs wheres joey?" lauren asked sitting on the sofa crossing her legs

"he had to pop out" abi replied

"oh ok, are you ok abi?" lauren asked

"yeah im fine why?" abi replied

"we just haven't had a sister chat in ages that's all" lauren smiled

"that's cause you've been loved up" abi giggled, the front door closed and joey came in

"hey, where did you go?" lauren asked as he walked over to her

"just had some business to attend to" he replied kissing her forhead

"how about we stay in tonight and have a takeaway" joey asked

"count me out, im staying at jays tonight" abi butted in

"just us 2 then" lauren smiled to joey.

Later that day abi had gone to jays, and lauren and joey sat watching tv, lauren curled round joey,

"when are we having tea im starving" lauren laughed

"I'll go get us a Chinese if you want?" joey asked

"mmm yes please" lauren smiled.

Joey got his coat on and made lauren stay at home in the warm whilst he went to get the Chinese, she was in the kitchen getting things ready when she heard the front door go

"that was quick" she shouted

"hello lauren" came dereks voice

"what do you want?" lauren asked standing at the kitchen door seeing her uncle

"I thought we could have a little chat" derek said

"what about?" lauren asked panicking

"your boyfriend, cousin, my son" derek replied smirking

"what have you done?" lauren asked shaking as tears sprung to her eyes

"nothing yet, but it only takes one phone call" derek said

"right, what do you want?" lauren asked starting to cry

"don't cry little lauren joey will be back in good time, he might be a little sore," derek began

"**what have you done to him" **Lauren screaming pouding her uncles chest trying to hurt him, he held her at arm's length

"nothing that he doesn't derseve, after all you both went behind my back about seeing each other, you've had your punishment, now its joeys turn" derek smirked

"you helped lucy" lauren asked shocked

"you really think she knew what to do? No she came running to me. And of course I was happy to oblige" derek replied

"so wheres joey now then?" lauren asked panicking

"hes being seen to" derek laughed

"please don't hurt him" lauren cried

Derek laughed and walked out the house, lauren started to cry, she ran to her phone and tried ringing joey, but it went straight to voicemail, she grabbed her coat and ran out of the house shouting joeys name. abi and jay were just walking through the square eating chips when they saw lauren

"lauren whats happened?" abi asked seeing the state her sister was in

"dereks done something, I don't know what" lauren was crying

"come on lets get you home" abi said

"no I have to find joey" lauren cried

"listen I'll go and look for him and you go back home with abi" jay said

"please find him jay" lauren cried, as she let abi lead her home.

Lauren was sat at home in the lounge staring into space, she felt numb, she just needed joey back, she needed to know he was ok, abi was trying to soothe her sister but it wasn't working, they heard the front door go and lauren leapt from her seat where she saw jay holding up a battered joey. Lauren burst into tears as soon as she saw him

"hey its not as bad as it looks" joey said to her, as jay helped him into the lounge

Joey sat on the sofa and lauren sat next to him crying

"we'll give you some privacy" abi said, taking jays hand and leaving the room.

"what happened joey?" lauren asked

"I was walking down the street when 3 blokes grabbed me and bundled me into a van" joey said wincing at the memory

"it was derek" lauren began to say

"how do you know?" joey asked

"he came round and told me" lauren said starting to cry again, joey pulled her towards him, lightly kissing her forhead

"we better get you cleaned up" lauren said.

Lauren took joeys hand and lead him upstairs, she ran him a bath and helped him get in, she then got some cotton wool to clean the blood away from his face, he had bruises coming out on his skin,

"looks like you put up a fight" lauren said cleaning his knuckles

"wernt just gonna let them attack me" joey spat angrily

"sorry I no" lauren said feeling sad at how angry joey was

"sorry, im just so angry, im gonna find each one that did this" joey began to say

"don't do nothing stupid joey please" lauren said.

After lauren had finished washing joey, she helped him get out of the bath, they went into his room and he put some trackies on, they were laying on the bed, with laurens head resting on joeys naked chest.

"what are we gonna do joey, your dads really not happy" lauren said, drawing patterns on his skin

"I don't know, but he aint gonna get away with this" joey said

"please don't do nothing stupid joey, I don't wanna lose you" lauren said

"you wont lose me lauren, but he aint getting away with this" joey said kissing the top of laurens head.


	19. Chapter 19

"abi, lauren, joey" tanya called walking into the house

"hey your back" lauren smiled walking down the stairs

"yes, we've got lots of presents, wheres everyone else?" tanya asked hugging her daughter

"joeys just in the shower and abis at jays" lauren replied following her mum into the lounge

Joey walked downstairs an into the lounge, when he heard tanya gasp

"oh god joey what happened to you?" tanya asled

"derek" joey said, as tanya sighed

"what happened?" max asked

Lauren and joey went on to explain to tanya and max what had happened with lucy having lauren beat up, then derek having the same for joey, it was his way of revenge, both were shocked, max not believing his brother could be that capable

"im gonna kill him" max said

"max no, let the police deal with it" tanya said trying to calm her husband

"no tan, he helped have my daughter beat up" max began to shout,he was cut short by abi running into the house

"dereks house is on fire, alice is inside" abi breathlessly said

They all ran out of the house and across the square, they saw the blazing building, joey ran straight to it and inside, ignoring laurens screams telling him not to. Tanya held on to her daughter as they waited for joey to come out. It felt like a life time to lauren.

Inside the burning house, joey was shouting for alice, whilst searching each room, he made his way up the stairs, he ran straight to alices room where he saw her laying unconscious on the bed, he picked her up and made his way back to the stairs. He saw the door open to another room where he also saw derek laying unconscious with a wound to his head. The fire had started to attack the stairs as joey tried to make his way down with out dropping alice, he was chocking on the smoke, he ran outside and collapsed on the floor with alice in his arms

"**JOEY" **lauren shouted running over to where joey was

He was trying to wake alice up by shaking her and calling her name, she started coughing having inhaled a lot of smoke

"dad" she lightly whispered

"joey no you cant go back in there please" lauren said hearing alice

"im sorry" joey replied before getting up

"no" lauren said gripping hold of joey.

Joey pulled free from laurens grip and went to run back inside, but was thrown to the ground by an explosion, the house was full of flames. Joey looked at lauren, she got up from where she was and walked away.

The fire brigade arrived and tackled the blazing house. Once it had been put out as mush as possible two firemen went in to get derek, the paramedics were outside waiting for the body, he got put into the ambulance where the paramedics checked his heart rate, it had gone, he had no pulse.

"time of death 8:39pm" one of the paramedics said

Joey stared at them and then at dereks dead body, he saw alice being looked after in another ambulance, he walked over to her

"did they get derek" she asked between coughs

"im sorry alice" joey began

"no" alice cried, joey took her in his arms, starting to cry himself.

At the hospital joey and alice were both checked over by doctors and were allowed to go home, max had come to collect them

"wheres lauren?" joey asked getting into the car

" shes at home with tan" max replied

They drove back to the square, as they got out of the car joey saw alice looking at the burnt out house, she began to cry, joey pulled her close and took her in to no.5. they walked in and tanya embraced alice in a hug, leading her upstairs to let her rest. Joey saw lauren sitting in the living room

"why didn't you come with your dad?" joey asked

Lauren got up to walk away without answering, joey grabbed her arm to stop her

"whats wrong?" joey asked

"leave me alone" lauren said before pulling away from joey and walking upstairs.

Joey stood stunned in the living room not understanding laurens reaction, he followed her upstairs and saw that she was in her room getting changed, she started to climb into bed

"your not coming in with me?" joey asked

"no" lauren said turning away

"lauren don't you think ive gone through enough tonight, I lost my dad and nearly lost my sister" joey said walking into the room

"that's why we're not talking about it now" lauren replied not making any attempt to look at joey.

Joey walked out of laurens room and into his, he got changed and lay in bed, he couldn't stop thinking about why lauren had suddenly changed.


	20. Chapter 20

Lauren was sat in the kitchen when joey made his way downdstairs, he walked into the kitchen and saw lauren, she went to get up but he shut the door and stood infront of it

"Can you get out of my way please" lauren asked

"no, not till you tell me whats going on" joey declared

"joey nows not the time ok, your sister needs you" lauren replied

"and I need you" joey answered back

"well right now you don't have me" lauren told him

"That's what im here to find out, whats changed?" joey asked softening

"im angry at you joey. So angry that I don't wanna be near you right now" lauren said pushing past joey, she opened the door and walked back upstairs. She locked herself in the bathroom needing space.

A while later joey and alice went back to the hospital with carol to say goodbye to derek, alice was heartbroken, joey held on to her to keep her upright as she said her goodbyes.

Back at the house lauren was alone, she went into joeys room and saw a jumper on his bed, she picked it up and inhaled his smell, tears started to roll down her cheeks, as she laid on his bed.

Joey walked into his room and saw lauren asleep on his bed cuddling his jumper, he went and sat on the edge of the bed and moved a strand of hair from her face, she started to stir awake, she laid and looked at joey,

"babe please tell me whats happened" joey asked stroking her cheek

"I can understand about alice, but derek" lauren said

"look I didn't know what to think lauren" joey began

"what if…. What if youd gone back before" lauren said as she started to cry

"hey don't think like that, im still here" joey said trying to hold lauren,

"no. you were gonna risk your life for him. After everything hes put us through you chose him over me" lauren said pushing joey away

"please no lauren, I didn't" joey began as tears stung his eyes

"I begged you not to, and you still tried" lauren said watching joeys face

"lauren im sorry" was all joey could say

Lauren got up from the bed, lightly kissed joeys forhead before walking out. Lauren was angry at joey but she was more angry at herself, she knew she shouldn't be treating joey the way she was, but after everything derek put them through she couldn't understand why he would go back to save him.

Joesy POV

I understand why laurens angry I really do, but I would never do anything to hurt her, I only went to go back for derek because of alice, shes my little sister and I would do anything for her. I hope lauren will forgive me, I don't know what id do without her.

Back downstairs lauren sat in the lounge when alice came in and sat next to her

"is everything ok lauren?" alice asked

"shouldn't I be asking you that" lauren said giving a small smiled

"I know theres something wrong with you and joey" alice continued

"alice please, its between me and joey" lauren replied

"lauren he needs you, ive got him, whose he got if your angry at him?" alice said before getting up and leaving lauren.

Lauren walked upstairs and knocked on joeys door, he called for them to come in, lauren turned the handle and walked in

"lauren" joey said shocked and sitting up

Lauren walked over to joey and laid down on the bed next to him, he went to speak but lauren pressed her lips to his, she felt him move on top of her as she pulled his top over his head, she then pushed his trackies down followed by his boxers. Joey pulled laurens top over her head and began kissing her neck and working his way down her body, till he took her jeans off, lauren bucked her hips up, wanting joey to enter her. When he finally did lauren gasped at the feeling as joey grunted moving in a slow movement. Lauren called out joeys name as she began to orgasm, joey buried his head in laurens neck as he reached his own. He laid next to her and smiled

"well that's one way of saying sorry" joey laughed

"alice made me realise what a cow ive been, and that you need me" lauren replied as tears sprung in her eyes

"hey don't cry" joey said wiping away her tears

"I just don't know what id do if I lost you joey" lauren replied

"you wont lose me lauren, I promise" joey said kissing her damp lips.

2 days later:

Things were going well for joey and lauren again, they had got back on track, lauren was sleeping in joeys room again. Max and Tanya had said that joey could move in with them, and because lauren was in with him alice could share with abi.

It was the day of dereks funeral, alice was a mess, joey was being supportive and lauren was helping him. Lauren had told joey she wouldn't be attending the funeral, joey was angry at this, he needed lauren to be there

_The day before:_

_"joey I wont be coming tomorrow" lauren said as they laid in bed_

_"what why?" joey asked looking at his girlfriend_

_"I can never forgive Derek for he put us through, for keeping us apart, then helping having me beat up then beating you up. I don't wanna be there" lauren said_

_"lauren please I need you there" joey said angrily_

_"im sorry joey" lauren said before walking out of the room_

Joey was sat in the kitchen eating breakfast when lauren walked in

"you wernt there when I woke up" lauren said sitting next to him

"I didn't feel the need to be" joey replied

"joey please don't let this come between us" lauren said

"im sorry lauren, but I need you and you wont be there" joey declared putting his bowel in the sink and walking out of the kitchen.

Lauren sat stunned, she had a lot going on in her head but she couldn't tell joey yet, not till after the funeral. She walked upstairs and saw he was in his suit and sorting his tie, lauren walked upto him and helped him get it straight, she smiled up at him and he leant down and lightly kissed her lips.

The cars had arrived as everyone made their way outside, lauren stood at the top of the steps and squeezed joeys hadn reassuringly as he walked down the stairs to get in the car. Lauren walked back in the house and ran up to her room, she rummaged around at the back of her wardrobe, she found what she was looking for then walked into the bathroom, she sat on the toilet and took the pregnancy test, she went back into joeys room and put the test on the bed, waiting for the result. She saw a picture of her and joey and it made her smile, they had been through so much, and were still so strong. 2 minuets had passed and lauren picked up the test and looked at the result. She sighed and grabbed her coat, ran downstairs and out the door.

She managed to get a taxi to the church, just as she arrived everyone was making their way in, she couldn't see joey so she followed everyone in. she eventually saw him sitting at the front next to alice, she walked down the aisle and sat next to him taking his hand in hers, joey looked round to her and smiled. The ceremony was sad, but lauren didn't cry, she felt nothing but hatred for Derek. After the service and burial everyone made their way back to no.5 for a wake.

Joey walked upstairs to get changed whilst lauren was talking to her mum, she then remembered where she left the test. She ran upstairs to hers and joey room, where she saw joey looking at the test.

"why didn't you tell me?" joey asked

"im sorry, you had a lot going on and I didn't want to worry you" lauren replied

"but its negative" joey asked confused

"I thought I was, so I done the test, then I realised that since I had the miscarriage my period hasn't been right" she explained

"ok then, not being funny, but that's the last thing we need right now" joey said.

Lauren leant forward and kissed joey in agreement.

i thought id finish this chapter off nicely, its not the end though dont worry, the next chapter will have some drama, unfortuanatly i wont be able to update for a few days now, but i hope your enjoying


	21. Chapter 21

**1) sorry for not uploading for a few days, but i had a chance today and seeing as its christmas, i hope you enjoy**

**2) there are scenes of abortion in this chapter, i dont mean any offence or to upset anyone, it is just a story, if you dont like then please dont read :)**

* * *

It had been a week since dereks funeral, and since laurens negative pregnancy test. Her and joey had been getting on really well. Lauren woke up feeling sick, she ran to the bathroom and was sick, joey walked in and held her hair back as he rubbed her back.

"that's the third time this week babe, you should really go to the doctors" joey told her

"ok, I'll ring and get an appointment" lauren replied getting up to wash her face.

After sorting herself out lauren and joey made their way downstairs to the kitchen where abi was making pancakes, they were laurens favourite. Lauren walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table when abi put a plate infront of lauren, she stared at them before running out of the kitchen and back upstairs to throw up.

"I wish you could come with me" lauren told joey a while later

"ive gotta go to work babe, its gonna be ok, you've probably just got a bug" joey said giving lauren a kiss.

A while later joey had left for work and lauren was sat in the waiting room of the doctors, her name was called up and she walked into the room

"hello lauren, how can I help you?" the doctor asked

"well the last few days ive been being sick and have gone off a lot of food" lauren explained

"when was your last period lauren?" the doctor asked

"I cant remember cos of the miscarriage and that" lauren went on

"ok, well id like to do a pregnancy test just to be on the safe side" the doctor said

"I done one and it was negative" lauren replied

"ok well just to be sure lets do another one"

The doctor gave lauren and tube to go and wee in, when she had done that lauren went back whilst the doctor stuck a pregnancy test into the urine, lauren sat holding her breathe,

"lauren the tests positive" the doctor said

"what? No it cant be?" lauren said shocked

"id like to send you for a scan lauren, see if things are ok, and find out how far gone you are, that might be why the home test kit come up negative because your not far gone" the doctor explained.

Lauren left the doctors and jumped on the tube to the hospital, once she arrived she gave the receptionist a letter from the doctor, she sat and waited, heavily pregnant women were coming anf going and all lauren could think about was how relieved joey had been when he saw the test was negative, she didn't know how he would react now.

"lauren branning" a nurse called, lauren stood up and followed the nurse

"hello lauren im nurse green, I'll be doing your sonogram today, if youd like to lay on the bed and lift your top up from your belly" the doctor explained,

Lauren did as she was told, the nurse put cold jelly on laurens belly which made her jump, then the nurse put the little machine on her belly and she watched the screen

_Boom boom boom boom_

"that's the babys heart beat" the doctor said as lauren listened

"wheres the baby?" lauren asked

"you see that small black area" the doctor said

"oh my god yes, that's it?" lauren asked

"yes, right by the looks of it your about 8 weeks gone" the nurse explained.

"what about if I wanted an abortion?" lauren asked

"urm well you've got time if that's what you mean" the doctor replied

After leaving the hospital lauren stuffed all the leaflets in her bag and made her way back home, when she got in joey was sat waiting for her

"hey you've been gone a while, is everything ok?" he asked as lauren sat down next to him

"yeah, it was busy, and then they wanted to take some samples, but they think its just a bug" lauren told him

"well ive gotta get back to work babe, but I wont be home late" joey said kissing laurens cheek.

Lauren got up from the sofa and went into the kitchen for a drink, she then sat at the table looking through the leaflets about abortions and other options, she didn't hear abi walk in

"lauren whats going on?" abi asked seeing all the leaflets

"abi. i. im, im pregnant" lauren stuttered

"what? Oh my god your kidding" abi asked shocked

" no im not, but im booked in for an abortion tomorrow" lauren told her

"does joey know?" abi asked

"no, I done a test last week an it was negative and he was so relieved," lauren said starting to cry

"hey don't cry lauren, its gonna be ok" abi said soothing her sister

"I just think its for the best" lauren said between tears,

"you should really speak to joey" abi told her.

Later that night joey and lauren were laying in bed, lauren still hadn't told joey, she decided not to, she thought it was for the best.

The next day lauren woke up and ran to the toilet being sick again, and again joey was beside her rubbing her back, it was in that moment that lauren felt guilty about not telling him. After brushing her teeth and cleaning up joey and lauren went downstairs, joey said by to lauren before leaving for work, lauren walked into the kitchen

"you haven't told him then?" abi asked sitting at the table eating her breakfast

"I cant abs, its for the best it really is" lauren said before walking out.

Abi was still in the kitchen when lauren came in and said she was now leaving for the hospital, abi gave her sister a cuddle then said bye, she watched as lauren walked out the front door, before running out the back herself, she ran round to the car lot where she saw joey with a customer

"joey you need to stop lauren" she said breathless

"abs, im with a customer" joey replied, apologising to the customer

"but shes going for an abortion" abi said, getting joeys full attention

"what, but shes not pregnant" joey replied

Max saw what was going on outside and came out to the customer and took over from joey,

"joey the test was wrong, that's why shes been sick" abi explained

"why didn't she tell me?" joey asked

"she said you were relieved when you saw the negative test" abi explained

"oh no, I didn't mean it like that. Come one we need to get to the hospital"joey said


	22. Chapter 22

"ok lauren I'll give you some privacy whilst you change into the gown" the nurse said

Laurens POV:

'im so nervous about going through with this abortion, maybe abi was right, maybe I should have spoke to joey, but I guess its too late now, he did say that the last thing we needed was a baby, I think he was right'

Lauren had changed into her gown and was waiting for the nurse to come back and get her, she felt so sick with nerves,

"ok lauren if youd like to come with me please" the nurse asked

Lauren stood up and made her way out of the room and started to walk down the corridor

"**lauren!"** she heard his voice and panic went through her like a ton of bricks

"joey, what are you doing here?" she asked

"abi's told me everything" he replied

"well she had no right to" lauren said coldly

"lauren, its my baby aswell, why didn't you tell me?" joey asked

"lauren we need to go now please" the nurse butted in

Lauren looked at the nurse then back at joey

"im sorry I cant do this" lauren said to the nurse

"ok, I understand, if you go back to the room you can get changed" the nurse explained before walking off

"thank you"joey smiled at her

"just because im not going through with it now doesn't mean that I wont" lauren said before walking back to her room to get changed.

Lauren sat in silence on the car journey home, she walked up the steps to no.5 and walked upstairs to hers and joeys bedroom, she sat on the bed and started to cry, joey ran to her and held her in his arms

"don't cry babe please" he said soothing her

"im such a bad person joey" she sobbed

"no your not babe, don't say that I love you" joey proclaimed

"how can you love me after what I was going to do" she sobbed harder

"you were scared babe that's all" joey soothed

"im sorry joey" lauren told him

He put his hand on her chin, lifted her head to look at him, he used his thumb to wipe away her tears before gently kissing her.

"so we need to talk about this" joey said pulling away

"I thought it was for the best, you were so relieved when you found the negative test" lauren went on to explain

"I didn't mean that I didn't want a baby with you though lauren, you should have spoke to me" joey replied hugging her close

"well do you want the baby?" lauren asked looking up into his eyes

"yeah if you do" joey replied

"yes" lauren whispered

Joey leant forward and kissed her lips, before gently laying her back on the bed.

"we're gonna need to tell your parents" joey said a while later as they lay in bed

"do you think theyre gonna be ok?" lauren panicked

"well they've been good about everything else" joey said.

"lauren, joey you coming down for some dinner?" they heard max call

They made their way downstairs into the kitchen where Tanya was dishing up their tea, they all sat down and started to eat, conversation flowing between all of them

"mum, dad I, we, me and joey need to tell you something" lauren stuttered

"what is it darling?" Tanya asked

"im… im pregnant" lauren let out a breath she was holding,

"wow I wasn't expecting that" max said chocking on his food

"it came as a shock to us" joey replied

"your keeping it?" abi asked

"yeah I am" lauren smiled at her sister

"well we should celebrate then shouldn't we" Tanya said clapping

Joey and lauren looked at each other and laughed

* * *

**give me some ideas of what youd like to see happen next, im getting a bit of writers block x**


	23. Chapter 23

"right babe, im now off to work" joey said the next day watching lauren sitting watching the big bang theory

"ok, I might come and see you later" she smiled standing up to give him a kiss

"you just look after yourself" joey said rubbing laurens non existent bump

Lauren smiled as joey left the house, he had been so good about the baby, he was excited and looking forward to everything, that's what he kept telling lauren.

Later that evening whitnet text lucy to go out for a drink, they made their way into the club and lauren saw joey working she gave him a smile, whitney lead her towards a table where she saw lucy sitting with a bloke, his back to her, as she got nearer she noticed it was peter

"peter, oh my god hello" lauren smiled

"alright lauren" peter said standing up to give her a cuddle,

"what are you doing back?" she asked

"I just thought id come spend some time with my family" peter replied

"do you want a drink?" peter asked

"yeah a vod..actually just make it a coke please, I aint been well lately" lauren said

"lauren branning drinking a soft drink" peter laughed

"I tell ya what peter I'll go get it" lauren smiled to peter, having seen joey looking angry

"who's that?" joey asked as lauren got to the bar

"its lucys brother peter" she replied

"oh ok, well make sure he keeps his distance yeah!" joey proclaimed

"can I have a diet coke please?" she asked sweetly

"yes, I like that your being good" joey laughed handing lauren her drink

Lauren made her way back to her friends, when whitney asked her to dance, she got on the dance floor with her friend and peter joined them , joey watched from the bar, seeing how close peter was getting to lauren

"she'll never love you like she loved him" lucy said startling joey

"what are you talking about lucy?" joey asked

"first love and all that, you never get over them do ya" lucy replied

"what lauren loved your brother?" joey asked

"yeah they were together for ages, he was the first person lauren loved, broke her heart when he left" lucy said

Joeys POV

'I know lauren loves me, after all she is having my baby, I know shes got a past so have I, lucys just jelous about me and lauren, luckily she doesn't know laurens pregnant that would tip her over the edge'

Lauren excused herself to go to the toilet, as she made her way back peter stopped her in the corridor

"so you missed me then lauren?" he asked getting closer to her

"yeah, lucys not been the same without you" she smiled

"I didn't mean lucy, I asked if youd missed me?" he replied, before lauren could reply peter had kissed her, lauren pushed him away

"peter what do you think your doing?" lauren asked shocked

"come on lauren, I know you still want me" peter smirked before kissing her again

"oi get off her" lauren heard joeys voice as she watched him pull peter off lauren

"get off me im just kissing her" peter spat to joey

"yeah well she said no" joey replied

"its got nothing to do with you" peter proclaimed

"oh I think you'll find it does, shes my girlfriend and shes carrying my baby" joey spat

"joey!" lauren said panicking that he had told peter about the baby

"im sorry" joey said moving closer to her

"im going" lauren said walking away from peter and joey

"lauren" joey called but it was too late she had left the club.

Lauren went home she saw her parents wernt in so she headed upstairs, she saw abi and alices door opened, she peeked her head round and saw alice reading a book

"hey lauren, are you alright?" alice asked

"yeah, just drama tonight" lauren said walking into the room

"oh no whats happened?" alice asked

Lauren went on to explain about had happened at the club

"joeys just being protective" alice said after

"yeah I know, anyway im gonna get some sleep, see you in the morning" lauren said before walking back to her own room.

She walked into her room and saw one of joeys t-shirts, she got changed from her clothes and put the t-shirt on and climbed into bed, she drifted off to sleep but was woken when joey came in. he got him self changed out of his clothes, trying to be quiet thinking lauren was asleep. Lauren watched as he walked over to the bed in just his boxers. He got into bed and cuddled round lauren

"I love you" he whispered

"I loved you to" lauren said giggling at joey who had moved away after lauren had made him jump

"I thought you were asleep" joey replied laughing himself

"I was but I woke when you came in" she explained

"sorry I did try to be quiet" joey replied

"im sorry about tonight" lauren said

"hey it wernt your fault, If anything I should be sorry for telling him about you being pregnant" joey said

"its ok, I know you were only being protective" lauren smiled

Joey moved on top of lauren and started kissing her, he slid his hand up her stomach and cupped her breast, lauren gasped at the pleasure

"by the way you look so hot in my shirt" joey said in-between kisses

He gently slid into her and moved slowly both moaning into each others mouths, lauren called out joeys name as she began to orgasm, feeling his own he called laurens name back, before collapsing on top of her.


	24. Chapter 24

"morning darling how are you feeling today?" Tanya asked lauren as she walked into the kitchen the next morning

"the sickness is calming down which is good" lauren smiled

"Aww good, have you got anything planned today?" Tanya asked

"no, joeys gotta work for dad why?" lauren replied

"well I thought maybe we could go shopping" Tanya said

"yeah id like that" lauren replied.

Later that morning max and joey had gone to work and lauren and Tanya had gone up town to do some shopping

"oh lauren look at this baby grow, we've gotta get it" Tanya said looking at all the baby things

Lauren laughed ok as her mum put it in the basket, lauren found she was enjoying her day, she couldn't wait to go home and show joey all what she had bought.

Back on the square joey was working at the car lot when peter made his way over to joey

"look if I were you I would walk away now" joey proclaimed

"I think we need to talk" peter responded

"I have nothing to say" joey replied

"I will get lauren back, you wont stop me" peter laughed

"I don't think so, shes pregnant with my babe, its me she sleeps next to every night, and its me she makes love too. Why would she want you?" joey laughed back

"trust me I'll get her" peter replied before walking away.

Joey walked back into the office fuming, he wasn't going to let peter get away with his behaviour and he certainly wasn't having lauren,

From: joey to: lauren

Miss you x

From: lauren to: joey

Miss you to, spending lots x

Joey sighed at the message back, he loved lauren more than anything in the world, he thought back to how much they had been through since being together, the crash, him and lauren getting beat up, the miscarriage, dereks death the lot. They had dealt with that and come out the other end, he knew peter was nothing compared to anything else, or atleast he hoped.

Later that day lauren and Tanya walked indoors and saw max and joey in the lounge having a beer, lauren walked up to joey and gave him a kiss hello

"missed me then" he laughed

"oh joey your gonna love the things we got today" Tanya said ruffling through some bags

"oh yeah mum got this really cute baby grow" lauren went in to a bag and found the item

"I love my nanny" joey laughed, reading what was on the baby grow

"I loved it and had to buy it" Tanya laughed

"fancy going to the vic for tea?" max asked

Joey helped lauren take the bags upstairs, she slumped on the bed

"im so tired after today" she told joey

"well once we've had dinner we can come home and snuggle up" joey said leaning forward to kiss her

"I love you joey" lauren said passionately

"I love you too" joey replied smiling.

Once they arrived at the vic joey and max went and got the girls drinks before heading back to the table, they ordered their food and sat chatting waiting for it, when it arrived they all tucked in, and chatted away about Tanya and laurens shopping trip.

Later that evening they were all laughing away when ian, lucy and peter walked in, joey wasn't happy, peter smiled straight to lauren, joey put his arm round her shoulder signalling that she was his.

"lauren you never said peter was back" Tanya said

"he was at the club last night, I didn't even know till then" lauren casually said

"max, Tanya good to see you again" peter said making his way over to the table closely followed by lucy.

"we're trying to enjoy our evening" joey proclaimed

"joey, its ok, do you wanna have a drink with us?" max asked looking to peter

"sure why not" peter smiled taking a seat next to lauren.

Joey was not happy, he felt his anger build inside him, ready to explode. He took laurens hand in his and kissed her hair, she turned to smile at him, before carrying on with the conversation between the table.

"im tired" lauren whispered to joey a while later

"do you wanna go?" joey asked

"do you mind?" lauren asked back

"no course not, Id quite like to have you on my own" joey said winking

"guys we're gonna make a move im really tired" lauren said standing up

"can we catch up soon lauren, be nice to spend some time together" peter said

"yeah maybe, we'll see" lauren said

Joey took laurens hand and lead her outside and across the square to no.5 , they walked upstairs to their bedroom where lauren got changed and got into bed

"I really don't like that peter" joey said laying down next to lauren

"he don't mean no harm" lauren replied

"he wants you back lauren" joey proclaimed

"well he wont be getting me will he" lauren replied

"I don't know wont he?" joey asked sighing

"joey I love you, and we're having a baby" lauren said

"he's up to something lauren, and I don't wanna lose you" joey said

"joey you wont lose me I promise, just don't do nothing stupid" lauren replied, she cuddled into joeys embrace and fell asleep.

* * *

**ok some ideas of what you want to see happen next guys, getting a bit stuck x**


	25. Chapter 25

Lauren woke the next day still curled around joey, she moved slowly and slipped out of bed, made her way downstairs for a drink, she sat at the table with her thoughts.

"everything ok lauren ?" joey asked startling lauren from her thoughts

"sorry did I wake you?" lauren asked smiling at him

"no just you wasn't there when I woke" joey laughed

"sorry felt sick so got up" lauren replied

"no more sickness then?" joey asked

"nope, thank god" lauren laughed

"look lauren ive gotta go to a car auction today with your dad" joey said

"oh ok then" lauren sulked

"I don't want you seeing that peter anymore, especially when im not around" joey sternly said

"joey, we're just friends nothing more" lauren told him

"well I don't trust him ok" joey told her.

Later that day joey had gone to work and lauren had gone to the minuet mart, on the way back she bumped into whitney

"hey im going for a drink in the vic do you wanna come?" whitney asked

"sure why not" lauren smiled.

She walked into the vic and went and got herself a drink before heading to a table where whitney was sitting, she also saw peter and lucy sitting there, lauren sat down next to whitney and smiled at her friends

"no joey today?" lucy asked

"no hes working" lauren replied

"well that gives us a chance to catch up" peter smiled taking laurens hand a squeezing it

"yes, well im only here for one drink" lauren said taking her hand back from peter

"so how long have you and johnny been together?" peter asked

"JOEY and about 8 months" lauren replied angrily

"sorry, and well you must really like him" peter said

"I love him" lauren told him, feeling uncomfortable about the way peter was behaving.

Joey and max got back from the car auction and max offered to take joey for a drink, they made their way over to the vic, when they walked in joey saw lauren at the table with her friends, he couldn't believe she was sitting with peter after he asked her not to.

"lauren a word" joey said walking over to her

"ok" lauren said getting up from her seat, she followed joey outside

"I cant believe your in there with him after I asked you not to see him" joey declared

"I was just having a drink joey" lauren replied

"does this relationship mean nothing to you?" he asked getting angry

"of course it does, but you cant stop me seeing my friends" lauren proclaimed

"fine do what you want lauren" joey said before walking away.

"everything ok?" whitney asked as lauren sat back down next to her friend

"yeah, can we do something tonight?" lauren asked

"yeah course" whitney replied.

Later that night lauren and whitney were getting ready for a girly night out, they were listening to music whilst doing hair and make up

"you not drinking tonight lauren?" whit asked

"I cant" lauren replied

"why? Is everything ok?" whitney asked

"if I tell you, you cant say anything to anyone yet" lauren replied

"ok, aslong as your ok" whitney asked feeling concerned for her friend

"im pregnant" lauren told her,

"oh my god that's great" whitney said hugging her friend.

After being up west for the girls headed back to the square where whitney suggested they went to the club, lauren sighed at the thought knowing she didn't want another argument with joey. She walked into the club and got the shock of her life when she saw someone kissing joey.


	26. Chapter 26

"get off me" joey said pushing the girl away, then he saw lauren, "lauren its not what it looks like" joey said moving towards her

"joey tell her the truth tell her you don't want her, that you want me" lucy said smugly

"lucy you through yourself at me now get out" joey said

Lucy walked out of the club, lauren stared at joey as he was about to speak but was cut off when lauren slapped him. Lauren then ran out of the club to find lucy

"you enjoy stealing other peoples boyfriends then" lauren shouted seeing lucy up ahead

"he doesn't love you lauren, its me he loves" lucy laughed

"get over yourself lucy, your just a jealous twisted person" lauren proclaimed

"whatever lauren, you know I can have him just like that" lucy said clicking her finger

Lauren lunged towards lucy and smacked her across the face, lucy fell grabbed hold of laurens hair and started hitting her, lauren screamed in pain, then carried on herself trying to hit lucy. Both girls were pulled apart, lauren being held by joey and lucy by peter

"let me go" lucy screamed

"no you need to calm down" peter told her

"you need to stay away from me and joey from now on lucy or I swear I will kill you" lauren said before pulling away from joey and began to walk away

Lucy pulled free from peters grip and ran for lauren again, pushing her over, laurens head hit the kurb and lauren passed out.

"LAUREN" joey screamed rushing over to lauren, blood began to pour from her head.

Peter called for an ambulance and told joey it was on the way, joey took his jumper off and pushed it against laurens bleeding head. He heard the sirens coming as he held on to lauren. The paramedics got her onto a stretcher and lifted her into the ambulance, joey said he was going with them and asked whitney to go and tell Tanya and max.

Joey held on to laurens hand all the way to the hospital, once there the doctors needed to examine her and asked joey to wait in the waiting room

"joey where is she? Whats happeneing?" Tanya asked rushing through the door followed by max

"shes being seen to now" joey said, he then went on to explain about what had happened, he was interrupted when the nurse came in

"laurens awake, and shes asking for joey" the nurse said.

"joey" lauren whispered as joey walked into laurens room

"im so sorry" joey said, he started to cry

"hey its ok, I don't blame you" lauren said taking joeys hand

"is the baby ok?" joey asked

"yeah hes fine" lauren replied

"he?" joey questioned

"yeah, they had to do a scan and they told me it was a boy" lauren smiled

"oh my god" joey said shocked

"I know gonna have a mini you running around" lauren laughed

"im so sorry lauren for everything, im sorry for having ago at you earlier and then lucy through herself at me, I didn't kiss her, I wouldn't its you I love" joey proclaimed

"hey its ok, I trust you joey" lauren said stroking his face, Joey leant forward and kissed lauren lightly.

"im gonna have to start paying rent for these rooms" lauren laughed

"you've gotta start being more careful lauren, no more fights, you've gotta think about the baby" joey said sternly

"yes boss" lauren laughed.

Lauren was allowed home the next day, Tanya stayed at home to look after her whilst max and joey went to work

"lauren theres someone here to see you" Tanya said interrupting lauren from the big bang theory

"who is it?" lauren asked

"its lucy" Tanya said

"ok shes got 5 minuets" lauren told her mum

"hi" lucy said walking into the living room

"what do you want lucy?" lauren asked

"I wanted to check you was ok, and to say sorry about what happened" lucy said quietly

"you can say sorry but it wont fix anything" lauren spat

"I know, I know we cant go back to being friends, and I realise joey doesn't want me" lucy said

"I trust joey lucy. I wouldn't be having this baby otherwise" lauren said

"your having joeys baby?" lucy asked shocked

"yeah I am" lauren replied. Neither of them heard the front door go,

"right you get out" joey said taking lauren and lucy by surprise

"im sorry again lauren" lucy said getting up

"she don't need your apologies, just stay away from me and lauren!" joey proclaimed.

"she only wanted to check I was ok" lauren told joey as he walked back in from shutting the door on lucy

"lauren last time something happened with her you lost a baby, im not risking anything with this one ok" joey proclaimed

"yeah well I think lucy realises shes out of my life now" lauren said giving joey a kiss.

Joey deepened the kiss and laid lauren down on the sofa, he got on top of her and slid a hand up her top and stroked over her stomach, before pulling her top off, he peppered kisses down her neck and stomach, lauren pulled joeys top off and pulled his face closer to hers as he kissed her again, joey then slid her jeans down followed by her knickers, and his bottoms before slowly entering her, lauren soon found her release and moaned as joey found his.

"funny this is where we first" joey began to say as lauren burst out laughing remembering hers and joeys first time together.


	27. Chapter 27

"good morning" joey smiled leaning in to kiss lauren

"morning to you too" lauren smiled back

"ok can we make a deal today?" joey asked

"what is it this time?" lauren laughed

"no dramas" joey replied laughing

"hmm, ok I think we can manage that" lauren replied

"anyway we best go and see mum and alice let them know we're having a boy" joey said

"yeah it will be nice to see them" lauren replied.

Later that day lauren and joey were sitting on the tube on the way to joeys mums, they arrived at marries house, and walked in

"mum its me, you about?" joey called

"hey joe, lauren" marie said cuddling them both

"we thought we'd come and see you" joey said making his way into the lounge followed by lauren

"is alice about we've got something to tell you both" lauren said

"shes just popped out she'll be back in a minuet" marie answered

They sat and had a catch up when they heard the front door open alice walked in and ran to joey give him a cuddle, lauren noticed alice was with someone, she had blonde hair, blue eyes and was tall and slim.

"hello joey" the blonde girl said

"ava" joey said, lauren noticed joey didn't look happy to see this girl

"hi im ava" she said smiling at lauren

"im lauren" lauren replied

"what are you doing here ava?" joey asked

"I was in town and bumped into alice, we got talking" ava replied

"so joey what are you doing here?" alice asked

"we came to tell you we're having a boy" lauren said

"aww no way im gonna have a nephew" alice said cuddling lauren then joey

"so your gonna be a dad are ya joe?" ava asked

"yes, me and lauren are" joey replied

"well I hope your ready this time" ava laughed

"shut up ava" joey said angrily

"what do you mean?" lauren asked looking between joey and ava

"she doesn't mean anything, she was leaving now" joey said standing up

"joey no she aint" alice said butting in

"fine if she doesn't then me and lauren will" joey replied

"joey calm down love, no need to get angry" marie said

"its ok marie, if anyones going I am" lauren said before getting up from her seat and walking out of the house.

"LAUREN WAIT UP" joey shouted

"no drama you said" lauren replied

"I didn't know she was gonna be there did I" joey proclaimed

"who even is she?" lauren asked getting angry

"shes just an ex girlfriend lauren that's all" joey explained

"well what was that about being ready to be dad?" lauren asked

"it was a long time ago lauren it doesn't matter anymore" joey said

"it matters to me joey, ive always been honest with you, now its your turn" lauren declared

"lauren it really was a long time ago" joey pleaded

"joseph branning you have 30 seconds to tell the truth or I'll go back inside and ask that girl myself" lauren proclaimed

"alright, ok I was 15 I was seeing ava, she fell pregnant, but had an abortion, end of" joey said

"wait, she had an abortion?" lauren asked shocked

"yes, we were both young and didn't need a baby, so she got rid of it" joey explained

"im sorry" lauren whispered

"hey you've got nothing to be sorry about" joey said moving a strand of hair away from laurens face

"but I nearly put you through that again" lauren said thinking about her baby that she nearly got rid of

"it doesn't matter, what matters now is me, you and this little one" joey said rubbing laurens growing bump

"can we head home im feeling tired" lauren said

"yeah lets go back and say good bye" joey said taking laurens hand and leading her back inside

"im sorry for running out" lauren said giving marie and alice a hug goodbye.

Back on the square lauen and joey stopped in the vic and met with Tanya and max for a drink, joey got himself a beer and lauren an orange juice, they were all sitting talking when lauren moaned about a stomach cramp

"are you ok darling?" Tanya asked

"yeah just a pain that's all" lauren said taking a deep breathe

"ahh god" lauren screamed out as another pain hit her

"lauen are you alright?" joey asked panicking

"yeah, it just really hurts" lauren said taking deep breathes

"I think we should go to the hospital just to check everythings ok" Tanya informed her daughter

"yeah your mums right babe" joey said helping lauren from her seat.

* * *

**so whats gonna happen to the baby? what do you think about joeys past? hope your enjoying**


	28. Chapter 28

"patient 6 months pregnant, suffering pains" the paramedics said walking into the hospital talking to a nurse

"joey don't leave me" lauren said holding tight to joeys hand

"im not going anywhere babe" joey said kissing her hand

"ok lauren we're gonna take you for a scan to find out whats going on" the nurse explained

"can I go with her?" joey asked the nurse

"are you the babys father?" the nurse asked

"yeah I am" joey informed her

"ok you can come" the nurse smiled

"joey we'll wait in the waiting room" max informed joey

Lauren and joey were taken into a room where lauren laid on the bed and was having a scan on her stomach, lauren was still getting pains, joey held her hand trying to soothe her

"ok lauren, it looks as if your going into premature labour" the nurse explained

"I cant have my baby yet. Im only 6 months gone" lauren cried

"lauren please calm down or you could make things worse" the nurse explained

"is there anything you can do?" joey asked the nurse

"theres a certain drug and steroids we can give her, but she needs to be rested, she needs no stress just completely calm" the doctor told joey

"is it stress that's caused this?" joey asked

"more than likely if she hasn't been resting properly or has been arguing a lot" the doctor continued

"its all my fault"joey said looking at lauren

"no its not, don't say that" lauren said taking joeys hand a squeezing it

"im going to give you a moment whilst I go and get the medication" the nurse said before walking out of the room

"im so sorry lauren, its all my fault" joey said as his eyes began to water

"hey ive not been resting when I should have, and ive been getting into fights with lucy beale, its my fault" lauren said stroking his face

"I love you lauren, from now on im gonna make sure you get plenty of rest, and no more stress no nothing" joey smiled

The nurse came back in with the medication lauren would need, she had to take a tablet then have an injection of steroids, the nurse explained that it would take 24 hours to work and so she needed complete bed rest. Whilst the nurse gave lauren her injections joey went to find max and Tanya

"how is she joey?" Tanya asked as soon as joey walked into the waiting room

"shes gonna be ok and so is the baby" joey said before explaining about what had happened and what was going to happen.

Once they arrived back on the square joey and Tanya helped lauren out of the car and into the house, abi and Oscar were waiting in the lounge when they went inside, abi gave her sister a hug and checked everything was ok.

"abi can you make me some pancakes im starving" lauren asked

"lauren its late you should be resting" Tanya said

"mum im eating for two and im starving, please let me have some pancakes" lauren smiled

"oh alright then, come on abs I'll help you" Tanya said following abi out of the lounge.

"hey you should be in bed" joey said

"im hungry joey then I will go to bed" lauren laughed

"ok well you heard the nurse complete bed rest" joey smiled

"does that mean you'll stay with me to make sure I stay in bed" lauren winked as she said this

"if I have to yes" joey laughed.

"oh my god im so bloated" lauren said after finishing her pancakes

"right you, bed time now" joey said, standing up and taking laurens hand

"yes boss" lauren laughed, she said good night to everyone before following joey upstairs

"come on get your pyjamas on and get into bed" joey told lauren

"oh so forceful mr branning" lauren laughed as she climbed into bed

Laurens bump was getting bigger now so she had to lay on her side, joey climbed in beside her and rested on his side so he was looking at lauren

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you to" lauren said, then she felt his lips on hers, as he kissed her passionately.

Lauren woke the next day to joeys arms wrapped around her bump, she smiled at the sight, she knew he wouldn't be letting her do anything today, as she still had plenty of time for the drugs to kick in. she slipped out of the embrace making her way to the toilet, just as she was about to walk out she jumped at joeys voice

"where do you think your going?" he asked

"jesus joey, you trying to put me in labour again" lauren laughed holding her hand to her heart

"that's not funny" joey said sternly

"alright im sorry, im just going to toilet" lauren informed him

"well come back quick the beds getting cold" joey laughed

"joey, lauren breakfasts done" abi said knocking on their door

"yeah we're coming abs" joey shouted

Lauren and joey got dressed and made their way downstairs where they saw a man in a suit sat at the table

"is everything ok?" lauren asked

"yes darling, hes dereks soliciter" Tanya informed her daughter

"but dereks been dead nearly 6 months" joey said

"yes mr branning im aware of that,but we've found some information that we didnt realise we had" the solicitor informed joey

"call me joey, and what information?" joey asked

"its about dereks will" the solicitor said

"right what about it?" joey asked

"he left a lump sum of money to you and his daughter alice" the man said reading a piece of paper

"what?" joey and lauren asked at the same time

"hes left £75,000 to both of you" the solicitor told them

"what £75 grand between us" joey said getting confused

"no, each" the solicitor corrected

Joey sat in silence, he couldn't believe Derek had done that, lauren look at joey as he turned and smiled at her

"joey why are you smiling?" lauren asked

"because I cant believe Derek done this" joey laughed

"right, but he was your dad" lauren said

"yes but he knew how much I hated him, this is his way of revenge even though hes dead" joey said

"how do you work that out?" lauren asked

"because he knows I wont wanna take the money" joey said

"but your going to?" lauren asked

Joey didn't reply, he just smiled and winked at lauren.

* * *

**sneak peak: the next chapter will be set 2 months later, when lauren is ready to give birth, hope your all enjoying x**


	29. Chapter 29

**2 months later:**

"I cant believe this time next week im gonna be a dad" joey said to lauren as they sat at table eating breakfast

"I cant belive this time next week im gonna be skinny again" lauren sighed, she was getting fed up now

"it wont be long babe" joey laughed

"we really need to decide on a name for this little man" lauren said rubbing her bump

"we will babe don't worry, is he kicking again?" joey asked

Lauren nodded yes and joey put his hands on her bump and started talking to it. Lauren smiled at joey, he had been so good with her these last two months

"we really need to sort the nursery out aswell" lauren told him

"the baby will be in with us for ages as yet, we can worry about that later" joey explained.

Joey had got him and lauren a flat from dereks money, they got a small 2 bedroom flat on the square so lauren could be close to her family. Lauren was getting nervous about giving birth but joey was so excited, he was like a kid in a candy shop she thought.

"what if I get things wrong?" lauren asked

"hey don't feel like that, your gonna be a great mum" joey said soothing her

"I dunno joey, I feel scared about it all" lauren told

"you've got nothing to be scared off" joey said before leaning in to give lauren a kiss,

"anyway we best get ready for Oscars birthday party" lauren reminded joey

"yeah, his presents wrapped and card is done" joey smiled.

Lauren and joey made their way across the square to no.5, Tanya welcomed them in and lauren sat on the sofa, with help from joey.

"how are you feeling darling?" Tanya asked

"fed up" lauren replied

"oh it will all be worth it" Tanya said

"that's what I keep telling her" joey smiled at Tanya as he handed lauren a drink

They all celebrated Oscars birthday, the day was getting on and joey needed to go to work,

"I'll walk her home later" Tanya said to joey

"thank you" he smiled

Joey gave lauren a kiss and said goodbye before leaving for work, lauren spent another hour at her parents house before asking Tanya to walk her home. Lauren walked up the steps to her flat, let her and Tanya in and switched the lights on

"thanks for walking me mum" lauren smiled

"that's ok darling, id rather you be safe" Tanya replied

Lauren was about to speak was cut off by a severe pain, she screamed out for Tanya,

"mum whats happening?" lauren panted between breathes

"darling I think your in labour" Tanya said

"mum have I wet myself?" lauren asked

"no its your waters breaking, we need to get you to the hospital" Tanya said

"no not without joey" lauren said

"I'll ring an ambulance then your dad and he can go and get joey, you just need to stay calm" Tanya soothed her daughter.

Tanya rung for the ambulance then she rang max and explained that she and lauren would meet them at the hospital. The ambulance arrived and took lauren and Tanya.

Joey wasn't very busy at work, he was talking to Sharon when he saw max come running in

"max whats wrong?" joey asked

"its lauren, shes gone into labour, her an tan are on their way to the hospital" max informed him

"Sharon can I go?" joey asked

"of course you can" she said, before joey and max ran out of the club.

"max hurry up we need to get there" joey said getting frustrated with max's driving

"its ok joey im going as fast as I can" max declared

"I cant miss my babys birth" joey panicked.

* * *

**will joey and max make it in time? hope your enjoying x**


	30. Chapter 30

"lauren branning…. Baby…. Labour" joey breathlessly said running to the receptionist at the hospital

"miss branning is in delivery suite 4" the receptionist said, joey and max rushed off to find the room.

"argh I cant do this mum" lauren cried

"come on darling yes you can keep pushing" Tanya encouraged

"I want joey" lauren screamed as another contraction hit her

"he'll be here soon darling, your doing well come on" Tanya carried on encouraging her daughter

"lauren!" joey said bursting through the door followed by max

"joey I cant do this, it hurts" lauren cried

"hey come on babe, your doing great, just do as the doctor asks" joey soothed her kissing her forhead

Lauren gave 2 more pushes as the doctor instructed and finally her baby was born, the doctor asked joey to cut the umbilical cord, he smiled down as he saw his son. He looked at lauren who was smiling at him

"I love you" joey told her giving her a kiss

"I love you too" lauren smiled

"are you ready to hold your son?" the doctor asked lauren,

"yes please" lauren smiled

Her baby boy was placed in her arms, she looked down at him and smiled, finally he was here,

"I cant believe how tiny he is" joey said cooing over the baby

"we need a name for him" lauren said

"we'll think of one babe don't worry" joey replied

"can we come in?" Tanya asked peeking her head round the door

"of course come in" joey smiled

"awww lauren hes perfect" Tanya said as tears filled her eyes

"proper little branning aint he" max smiled

"well done darling we're so proud of you" Tanya said

"so am I" joey said giving lauren another kiss.

A while later lauren had freshened herself up, as she walked back into her suite she saw joey holding their baby, he was talking to him, lauren stood and listened

"im not gonna let anything happen to you, and I promise to be the best dad ever" joey said to the baby.

"your mum and dad have gone to get a coffee" joey said seeing lauren walk in

"ok, has the doctor been round yet?" lauren asked

"no but im sure she wont be long" joey smiled

A while later the nurse came back to check on lauren and the baby, she was pleased with how well they both were doing and said they were allowed home

"do you wanna stay at ours tonight? Or go straight home?" Tanya asked

"can we stay at yours?" lauren asked

"of course you can darling" Tanya smiled

They arrived back on the square, Tanya got laurens bag, joey took the car seat and max helped lauren, they headed inside, when they walked into the lounge they saw abi and Oscar smiling, they had a banner that said _welcome home baby branning, _lauren and joey smiled and said thank you.

"can I have a cuddle please?" abi asked, Joey handed the baby to abi

"you look tired babe" joey said sitting next to lauren

"that's because ive just pushed a 7lb baby out of my body" lauren didn't mean to have an edge to her voice as she said this

"but hes here now and that's what matters" joey said smiling at her

"im going for a lie down" lauren said getting up and walking out of the lounge and headed up to hers and joeys old room.

"tan can you keep an eye on the baby, I wanna check on lauren" joey asked

"yeah of course I can" Tanya said cooing over the baby.

Joey walked up stairs to his and laurens room, he walked in and saw lauren laying in the dark, he walked over to the bed and climbed on laying beside her

"whats wrong lauren?" joey asked

"nothing im just tired" lauren replied not looking at joey

"are you sure that's all, you can tell me lauren" joey reassured her

"honestly" lauren said

Joey gave up and went back down to his son and family, he would talk to lauren more tomorrow.

* * *

**ok guys, i need your help on what to name the baby? i used bradley in my other story so dont wanna use it again, hope your enjoying**


	31. Chapter 31

"I'll get it babe, you sleep" joey said to a sleepy lauren as baby branning started crying

Lauren rolled back over relieved about getting a bit more sleep. A while later she felt joey climb in next to her, he slid his arms round her, lauren wanted to push him away but didn't she sighed and pretended to sleep.

"lauren you gonna get up?" joey asked waking lauren

"what time is it?" she mumbled

"its half 9" joey replied

"no its to early" lauren said pulling the duvet over her more

"lauren you've got a baby now, no more lay ins" joey laughed

Lauren groaned and climbed out of bed, she put her dressing gown on and walked downstairs, she took her baby from tanya and went to get him a bottle

"name yet?" lauren asked as she sat feeding her son

"nope not a clue" joey replied to her

"aww hows my little branning junior?" abi asked

"hes very hungry" lauren said watching her son suck on his bottle

"mums gonna come round today" joey said reading a message on his phone

"ok then, is she coming here or to ours?" lauren asked

"she can come here darling" Tanya said coming to check how lauren was doing

"ok tell her to come here" lauren said focusing on her baby

"hold his head up a bit more or he'll choke" Tanya said showing lauren what to do

"why don't you just feed him then" lauren said passing her son to Tanya

Lauren walked out of the room and headed upstairs when joey came after her

"babe shes just trying to help" joey said taking laurens hand to make her look at him

"im going for a shower" lauren said turning her back to joey

A while later lauren had, had her shower, she had done her hair and make up and finally made her way downstairs, joeys mum and sister were there and were cooing over the baby

"hes a spitting image of you joe" marie said holding her grandson

"a little joey junior" alice smiled

"that's its" lauren said, everyone turned to look at her

"whats it babe?" joey asked

"joey junior, we can call him JJ for short" lauren smiled

"I love it" joey said standing to give lauren a kiss

"I thought youd have gone for something a bit different" Tanya said, not seeming happy at the name

"I think its perfect" lauren said smiling.

Later that day after alice and marie had gone, lauren and joey were sitting in the lounge talking as joey was holding JJ,

"we're gonna go back home tonight" lauren told Tanya as she brought them cups of teas

"do you think your ready, you can stay her e longer" Tanya said

"I need to learn on my own mum and its not just me, joeys gonna be there" lauren stated,

"well I just think your not ready" Tanya said

"well its not up to you is it" lauren declared before walking out of the room.

"lauren is everything ok?" joey asked, walking into their room

"its fine,wheres JJ?" lauren asked

"hes downstairs with your mum" joey replied

"I want to go home please" lauren told him.

Lauren and joey packed their bags up and headed downstairs to see Tanya and max, lauren took JJ and put him in his carseat to take home, they said their goodbyes and left.

"are you gonna tell me whats wrong now we're home?" joey asked a while later as him and lauren sat on the sofa

"mums just been to full on" lauren sighed

"shes just looking out for you babe" joey said moving towards lauren to kiss her,

Joey tried to deepen the kiss but lauren pushed him away complaining of a headache, she then told him she needed sleep and went to bed.

Laurens POV

_I hate how im feeling, I know mums only trying to help but I don't want her to JJ's my son, I will learn how to cope with him. It bugs me that joey doesn't seem to notice, I don't need anyone interfering with me and my son._

* * *

**would like to thank KlarolinexDelenaxx for giving me the idea for the name, hope your enjoying, next chapter will have drama x**


	32. Chapter 32

"ive gotta go to work soon" joey said kissing lauren,

JJ was sleeping and the two were sitting on the sofa, joey was kissing lauren as he started to lay her back on the sofa, he slid a hand under her top and began stroking a nipple, he moved down to her neck and pulled her top over her head making his way further down her body, lauren didn't like the feel of his hands on her body, normally she loved it, but right now she just wanted him to get off her. Joey entered her slowly and began building up his speed and all lauren could think was she had to fake this just to please found his release a while later, lauren lay there motionless as the tears fell down her face

"hey babe, whats wrong?" joey asked

"nothing im fine" lauren said wiping her tears away

"no it aint lauren you've been off with me since JJ's been born" joey replied

"joey just leave it please, im fine" lauren replied getting out of bed and putting her clothes back on.

Joey left for work and whitney came round to see lauren, they were having a glass of wine and talking, lauren decided she wanted to go out, she was getting more drunk as she rung Tanya and asked her to babysit JJ.

Tanya had come and collected her grandson and lauren and whitney finished getting ready before heading up west for a night out. Later that night they climbed out of the taxi back in the square and decided to go to R&R, as they walked in lauren saw joey working, he was talking to a customer, lauren noticed he was laughing and smiling with the girl

"vodka and coke twice please" lauren asked a bar tender

"what are you doing here?" joey asked making his way over to lauren and whitney

"enjoy chatting ?" lauren snapped

"its my job lauren, what are you doing? Wheres JJ?" he asked

"he's with my mum!" lauren stated

"well at least he's safe" joey said

"yeah cos she does a better job than me, that's what you think" lauren spat before walking off

Lauren and whitney were dancing when a couple of guys joined them, whitney kept her distance but one started to get really close to lauren, she moved in closer as she got carried away with the music. Joey stood at the bar watching the scene in front of him getting angrier by the second, he saw the blokes hand slide to laurens lower back and that made joey explode

"get your hands off her" joey shouted pulling lauren away from the bloke

"get off me joey" lauren shouted

"hey shes dancing with me" the bloke said pushing joey away

"she should be at home looking after our baby" joey spat before dragging lauren away

"I was only having some fun" lauren slurred once joey had dragged her outside

"get home now" joey spat as lauren stumbled behind him

Once back in the flat joey went into the fridge to get a beer for himself

"I'll have one of them" lauren said stumbling to the fridge

"I think you've had enough" joey said standing in her way

"whatever joey like you really care" lauren proclaimed

"what are you on about lauren, look at you, you can hardly stand, your slurring your words, and your supposed to be a mother, good job Tanya had him tonight" joey spat

"oh yes good old nanny Tanya, she makes a better mother than I do doesn't she joey?" lauren argued

"right now yes, cause at least shes at home looking after him whilst you go out and get wrecked and forget you've got a son" joey raged

"forget about him? How can i? everyone goes on at me everyday about him, it makes me feel like a terrible mother joey, but you don't care do you. You don't care that I don't feel happy anymore" lauren cried

"you know what your problem is lauren, you had a baby thought your life had changed to much and couldn't handle it. Your pathetic!" joey shouted before walking into their bedroom and shutting the door.

Lauren fell to the floor and sobbed, and that's where she passed out.

* * *

**hope yo enjoy x**


	33. Chapter 33

Lauren woke up to see she was laying on the sofa with a blanket over her, but that's not where she passed out, joey had obviously moved her she thought. She couldn't remember what happened last night but the way her head was feeling she guessed it wernt good.

"take these" joey said handing lauren some paracetamol and a glass of water

"thank you" lauren said taking the paracetamol

"maybe you should leave JJ with your mum today whilst you recover" joey told her

"joey what did I do?" lauren asked feeling scared about what he was gonna say

"you just got drunk lauren ok, lets just leave it there, anway im gonna have a shower ive gotta go to work" joey said walking away from her.

Lauren layed back on the sofa, trying to remember what happened last night, she was interrupted from her thoughts when she saw joey come out of the bathroom in just a towel

"do you still love me?" lauren asked

"of course I do" joey replied looking at her sad expression

"I really am sorry for whatever I did" lauren said

"don't worry about it" he said before walking into their room

Lauren went and made herself some toast, she hoped that might make her feel better, joey came out of their room dressed in his suit ready to work at the car lot

"im off" joey said heading towards the door

"don't I get a kiss?" lauren asked, joey walked towards her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

After joey left lauren ate her toast and then went for a shower, she needed time to think about everything that happened. As she was in the shower some things started to come, she remembered her and whitney going into R&R and seeing joey talking to a girl, she remembered dancing with someone, she then groaned as the argument came back to her.

Once out of the shower she got herself dressed and tidied up the flat before heading over to her parents house to pick up her son

"don't shout at me,my heads killing me as it is" lauren said as soon as she saw tanyas angry face

"good job I was here to look after him lauren, you were wasted when I got to yours, god knows how you ended up, joey wouldn't tell me" Tanya proclaimed

"you spoke to joey?" lauren asked

"yes he rung me last night to make sure JJ was ok" Tanya explained

"mum I don't know whats wrong with me" lauren said bursting into tears

"what do you mean?" Tanya asked softening her tone

"I know I should be feeling so happy about JJ, I love him more than anything but I just feel so down all the time" lauren explained

"darling I think you need to go to the doctors" Tanya said

"why?" lauren asked confused

"I think you may have postnatal depression" Tanya said

"ok, I'll go to the doctors and see what he says, just don't say anything to joey" lauren said.

After leaving tanyas lauren headed home and rung the doctors, she managed to get an appointment, joey was finishing work early, when he came in lauren told him she where she was going, when he asked why she told him it was a routine check up.

_At the doctors:_

"hello lauren how can I help you?" the doctor asked

"since ive had my baby, things haven't been right, my mum thinks I might have postnatal depression" lauren explained

"ok with postnatal depressions, there are ways to treat it, with self help groups and meetings or anti depressants" the doctor explained

"so what do I need to do?" lauren asked

"im going to give you a course of anti depressants, and see how you get on with them" the doctor said.

Once lauren left the surgery she headed home, as soon as she walked indoors joey handed her JJ and said he had been called into work early as their was a private party at the club. Lauren laid JJ in his bouncer but he started crying, she got him back out and tried to feed him but he wouldn't take his bottle, she started to panic about what could be wrong, she tried taking his clothes off to cool him down encase he was hot but that only made him cry harder, lauren grabbed her phone

"joey somethings wrong with JJ, he wont stop crying, hes not hungry I think he might be ill" lauren rambled down the phone

"lauren calm down, im sure he's fine" joey tried to reassure her

"I don't know what to do joey he wont stop crying" lauren said as she started to cry herself

"give me minuet and I'll come over" joey said hanging up the phone,

Joey spoke to Sharon and explained the situation and he said he could go home and check on lauren and JJ, he made his way into the flat and his heart broke when he saw a crying lauren trying to calm a crying JJ, he took JJ and gently rocked him whilst holding on to lauren.

"im gonna lay him in his cot, hes just tired" joey said to

"why didn't I realise that?" lauren asked,

"babe its ok that you didn't realise" joey said coming back into the room having settled JJ

"I don't even know when my babys tired, im such a bad mother" lauren sobbed

"your not babe, your just tired" joey said taking lauren in his arms to soothe her

"you know what to do, maybe you and JJ would be better off without me" lauren sobbed

"babe don't say that please, we both love and need you" joey said,

He pulled laurens face up to his and kissed her damp lips, lauren pulled away drying her tears,

"listen I need to get back to work" joey said looking guilty

"its ok, I understand" lauren said

"as soon as it gets quiet I'll come home, ring me if you need anything ok" joey said giving lauren a final kiss before leaving again.

Lauren walked in to their room and saw JJ asleep in his mosses basket, she should have known he was tired, she cant believe how much she over reacted

"im sorry for being a terrible mummy" she said leaning down to give him a kiss.

Lauren changed into her pyjamas and climbed into bed, and that's where joey found her when he came in from work, he leaned down to kiss JJ goodnight then got into bed and curled round a sleeping lauren.

"I love you" he whispered to her.


	34. Chapter 34

Lauren woke the next day to an empty bed, she looked over and saw JJ wasn't in his cot, she wrapped her dressing gown round her and walked into the kitchen

"morning hows JJ?" lauren asked

"hes ok, hes washed, dressed and fed" joey told her

"see you two don't need me" lauren said sitting down at the table

"don't say that lauren" joey said

"its true though joey" lauren said sulking

"don't start again lauren ok, ive gotta get to work" joey said

"what why? Its only early" lauren declared

"sharons taken on a new girl and wants me to show her the ropes" joey informed her

"oh ok" lauren sighed.

Joey left for work and lauren decided to take JJ shopping, she got herself and him ready and left the flat. Lauren and JJ headed up west for the morning, lauren decided she wanted to buy joey a present, she went into a watch shop and spent some time looking around before settling on a nice silver watch. After finishing shopping lauren headed back to the square, she decided to surprise joey so she and JJ headed to R&R. she walked down the stairs and saw joey talking and laughing with a pretty brown haired girl

"working hard?" lauren asked

"of course" joey said turning around to see lauren and JJ

"hows my little man doing?" joey said to JJ taking him from lauren

"we've been shopping today" lauren said talking to JJ but for joey to hear

"did you get much?" joey asked looking up at lauren

"yeah a few things, got you a present" lauren smiled

"ok, anyway I better get back to work" joey said

"you not gonna introduce us?" lauren asked looking at the girl she saw joey with

"Natasha this is lauren, lauren, Natasha" joey said pointing between the girls

"hi, aww whose this little fella?" Natasha asked cooing over JJ

"his names JJ, hes our son" lauren proclaimed

"oh joey I didn't know you had a son" Natasha said

"he didn't tell you about JJ?" lauren asked feeling shocked

"ive only just met her lauren, she doesn't need to know my business" joey declared

"ok well I need to get him home for his nap" lauren said

"ok well I'll come home in a bit" joey said before turning back to get on with his work.

Laurens POV

_I cant believe that joey hasn't told Natasha about JJ, he tells everyone hes got a son. Another thing when I walked in he was really smiling at Natasha like he smiles at me. I don't feel comfortable with him working with her. God knows how im gonna tell him, I just know hes gonna get annoyed at me_

Lauren had cooked her and joeys tea, she set the table and laid his present next to his plate ready for him to open,

"alright wheres Jay?" joey asked

"hes having his nap. I cooked us dinner" lauren said pointing towards the table

"thanks" joey said sitting down at the table

"you gonna open your present?" lauren smiled to him

"its nice thanks" joey said having opened his watch

"you don't like it do you" lauren asked

"yeah its fine" joey replied, getting from the table and giving lauren a peck on the cheek

Lauren pushed her plate away from her and got up from the table leaving joey stunned, she walked into the kitchen and sighed, she poured herself a glass of wine, when she felt joey behind her

"times get tough and out comes the alcohol" joey sighed,

"whatever joey, just go back to work, you spend more time there than you do with me" lauren proclaimed

"oh here we go again, lauren im with you aren't i? what does that tell you" joey asked

"joey when was the last time we had time together, or you touched me or even kissed me properly" lauren declared

"oh lauren I don't have time for this im going back to work" joey sighed

"go on runaway, its what you do best" lauren spat

"yeah and you get wrecked and make an idiot of yourself" joey replied angrily

Joey was stung by laurens hand, he held his cheek and looked at her shocked, he nodded his head and walked out, leaving lauren alone.

* * *

**so things arent going well, plenty more drama to come, hope your enjoying**


	35. Chapter 35

Joey came home that night hoping lauren would be asleep, but when he walked into the flat he saw she was sitting watching tv,

"im going for a shower" he said walking straight past lauren

Lauren sighed as joey walked past him, she had a plan, she waited for him to get in the shower before she let herself in the bathroom, she climbed into the shower with joey, she leant up on tip toes and kissed him, joeys hands went to her waist to pull her closer to him, it was the closest that had been in a while. Joey pushed lauren against the wall as she wrapped her legs round his waist, as he thrust inside her. They were both trying to dominate the kiss, lauren moaned into joeys mouth as she found her release, joey found his soon after and called out laurens name. lauren let her legs fall down so she was standing, joeys forhead resting against hers she smiled at him and he returned the smile.

"how was work tonight?" lauren asked later as they lay in bed

"it was quite busy" joey replied feeling tired

"did Natasha get on ok?" lauren asked

"yeah shes good" joey said before falling asleep

"I bet she is" lauren whispered feeling sad.

Lauren woke the next day to joey curled round her, she finally felt like things were looking up for them, she thought about telling him about her postnatal depression but thought against the idea as she didn't wanna ruin anything. Joey woke up and smiled up at lauren, she leant down and gave him a kiss, they were interrupted by joeys phone

"Natasha text me to say sharons gone away and she needs help with a delivery" joey told lauren reading the message on his phone

"but its your day off, I thought we could do something" lauren sulked

"sorry lauren, but Natasha needs me" joey said

"and what about me who needs you?" lauren asked

"you have me lauren" joey sighed getting out of bed

"hang on you didn't tell her that you had a son but you gave her your mobile number" lauren said getting angry

"lauren its just for work and she doesn't need to my business" joey declared before walking out of their bedroom.

Lauren laid back in bed sulking, JJ stirred so lauren went and got him out of his cot and put him into bed with her, joey walked back into their room with just a towel around his waist. Lauren really wanted to tell him about her postnatal depression but she knew it would cause another argument.

"why don't you go and see whitney or someone today" joey said leaning down to give lauren a small kiss before leaving for work.

Lauren gave whitney a text and asked if she wanted to meet for a coffee. A while later lauren was walking out of the flat with JJ, she saw joey and Natasha outside the club unloading a delivery, they were both laughing and smiling, lauren walked straight past him and went to meet whitney. Lauren walked into the café where she saw her friend sitting at a table waiting for her

"hey lauren ive got you a coffee" whitney smiled

"thanks whit, I could do with one" lauren sighed sitting opposite her friend

"JJ keep you up ?" whitney asked

"no,he sleeps quite well" lauren replied

"what is it lauren?" whitney asked seeing her friends sad  
expression

"I don't think joey loves me anymore" lauren said as tears fell down her face

"hey of course he does" whitney said taking laurens hand giving it a reassuring squeeze

"I dunno whit, things haven't been right for a while now, and now theres this new girl at the club, and im just scared hes going off me" lauren sobbed

"whats not been right? And whose this other girl?" whitney asked

"sharons taken her on at the club, an joey just seems happy when hes around her, and ive got post natal depression but I haven't told joey, only my mum knows" lauren said

"oh lauren, joey wont cheat on you so scrap that from your head, hes probably just tired from working and with JJ, and maybe you should tell him, it might ease things up between you" whitney said trying to reassure her friend.

Later that day lauren was heading down the market when she bumped into Natasha

"hi lauren how are you?" she smiled

"im fine, wheres joey?" lauren asked

"oh he's still working, im just gonna get us a coffee and a cake" Natasha smiled

Lauren didn't reply to Natasha, she just carried on walking in the direction to the club, she walked down the stairs and saw joey sat at a table doing some paper work

"are you gonna be long?" lauren asked making joey jump

"I dunno" he said

"well mums offered to baby sit tonight, I thought we could go out" lauren said

"im sorry but ive gotta work here tonight, we've got a party booked in" joey said not looking up from his paper work

"oh ok, well maybe I'll do something with whit" lauren replied

"just don't go and get wasted" joey said

Lauren stared at him as tears sprung to her eyes, she finally walked out of the club and walked home, she put JJ down for his nap and she went into the kitchen poured herself a glass of wine, before bursting into tears. After composing herself lauren decided to take JJ round to tanyas,

"does that offer still stand?" lauren asked as Tanya let her in

"of course it does darling, where are you and joey going" Tanya asked

"we're not, hes gotta work, and I just need some time to myself" lauren replied

"ok darling, well me and your dad will have him" Tanya smiled

Later that evening lauren left her mums after saying goodbye to JJ, she headed home. She walked into the kitchen and got herself a drink, she sat at the table with a pen a piece of paper, she wrote a letter to joey

_Joey,_

_Im sorry for being a terrible girlfriend and mother, I know you're a great dad and will look after JJ, you two don't need me anymore, but I cant walk away from you. So im doing the next best thing im gonna make it easier on us all for me to go. I'll always love you and JJ, please never forget me. Love lauren xx_

Lauren sat and sobbed as she drunk her wine and wrote the letter, she knew it was for the best, after she finished her letter she went into the kitchen cupboard where she found a bottle of vodka, she then walked into the bathroom to find the paracetamol. She went back and sat on the sofa and took them both together.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be more fluffy. x**


	36. Chapter 36

"abi darling will you keep an eye on JJ I think im gonna go and check on lauren" Tanya said pulling her coat round her

"sure mum" abi smiled

Tanya left the house and made the short journey across the square, she knocked on the door but there was no answer, so she let herself in with the key that lauren had given her. Tanya walked into the flat and saw the lights were on, she called out for lauren but got no reply, she wondered to the bedroom encase she had gone asleep, but she wasn't there, as she made her way back into the lounge she saw lauren passed out on the sofa

"lauren darling wake up" Tanya said shaking her daughter but there was no response

"yeah ambulance please my daughters taken an overdose" Tanya said into the phone as she rung the emergency services

"don't worry darling they'll be here soon" Tanya said to a motionless lauren.

Once the paramedics arrived Tanya let them in, where they checked on lauren before putting her onto a stretcher, before loading her into the ambulance. In the ambulance Tanya rung joey

"can you hear me joey?" Tanya asked down the phone hearing all the noise

"Tanya, whats wrong?" joey shouted down the phone

"joey im on my way to hospital" Tanya said

"hold on im going out side. That's better" he said heading outside

"joey im on my way to hospital with lauren, shes taken an overdose" Tanya told him

"what? When? Why?" joey asked getting upset

"I don't know joey, but you need to get to the hospital" Tanya said

"im on my way" joey said before hanging up.

Joeys POV

_After getting tanyas phone call I ran back into the club and saw Natasha working I told her I was going, she seemed annoyed but I walked out. I saw a taxi outside, jumped in it and told him to go to the hospital. I cant believe lauren would do this. I know things haven't been good between us lately but I put it down to her hormones, maybe I should have given her a chance to talk and not just walk away from her._

"miss cross, we've pumped your daughters stomach, but she's still unconscious, shes also got an inflamed liver from drinking the bottle of vodka" the doctor explained to Tanya who had been waiting in the waiting room

"so whats going to happen her?"

"we're gonna keep her in over night to observe her, and check her liver calms down, I think she needs to see a specialist for post natal depression" the doctor informed

"where is she? Whats happened?" joey said rushing into the waiting room to see Tanya

"joey calm down, shes unconscious but being kept in" Tanya said

"you can go and sit with her" the doctor said before leaving the two

Joey and Tanya walked into laurens room, joey started to cry when he saw lauren hooked up to machines, he went and sat next to her and took her hand in his

"why did she do this Tanya?" joey asked

"joey, laurens not been well" Tanya said

"what do you mean?" joey asked confused

"shes got post natal depression, she didn't want you to know" Tanya explained

"is that why shes been off with me?" joey asked

"yes, that's why shes been getting upset about everything and causing arguments," Tanya informed

" wheres JJ?" joey asked

"he's with abi, im gonna go home in a bit" Tanya said

"can you keep him for the night so I can stay here?" joey asked

"of course I can" Tanya smiled.

A while later Tanya left and joey sat talking to lauren, he was squeezing her hand, begging her to wake up, apologising for everything they had been through, he was blaming himself. After a while he fell asleep holding laurens hand. Joey woke when he felt laurens hand twitch in hers

"joey" she croaked

"hey babe, im here. Im so sorry for everything, its all gonna get better now. I promise" joey said as tears formed in his eyes

"im sorry" lauren whispered as tears came down her cheeks

"hey you've got nothing to be sorry for. Your mums explained everything" joey said giving her a smiled

"she told you everything?" lauren questioned

"yes babe, she told me about the post natal depression, why didn't you tell me?" joey asked

"I didn't think you would believe me" lauren cried

"babe i love you, promise me from now on you'll tell me everything" joey said leaning down to kiss her lips

"I love you too. Did you read my letter?" lauren asked

"no I haven't been home I came straight from work" joey said

"I didn't mean what I said, I was so un happy not cause I didn't love you or JJ, just I felt like I was alone, and you was so busy with work" lauren explained

"well things are gonna change from now on babe. I promise" joey smiled.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed. let me know what you wanna see happen next for lauren and joey, x**


	37. Chapter 37

**a nice fluffy chapter :) enjoy x**

* * *

"I cant wait to start planning JJ's christening" lauren smiled to joey laying in his arms after delicious love making

"its gonna be perfect babe" joey smiled kissing her forhead

"things are really looking up aren't they" lauren smiled,

It had been 1 week since lauren had took the overdose and came home from hospital, she had decided to have therapy to help get through the post natal depression. Her and joey never spoke of that night, joey read the letter and that was enough for him to not talk about it. Lauren and joey had decided to get JJ christened, and to make a fresh start for their little family.

It was a Sunday afternoon and joey and lauren has been in bed all day, Tanya and max had babysat JJ, and joey had taken lauren out for the evening, when they got home they fell into bed and that's where they stayed.

_Flash back:_

_Lauren and joey had headed up west for the evening, joey had booked them a table at a posh restaurant, they sat down and joey ordered them drinks, they sat and talked about the future and what they were planning,_

_"ive got you a present" joey said taking a small box from his pocket_

_"joey is this?" lauren asked shocked_

_"not quite, but I want you to know that one day I will give you one" joey smiled taking the ring from the box and placing it on laurens finger._

_"joey I love you so much" lauren said as tears filled her eyes_

_"I love you so much to joey" joey smiled_

_End of flash back_

"we should get up and get JJ" joey said hugging lauren

"yeah, I think mum wants us to stay for dinner anyway" lauren replied

"just 15 more minutes" joey said stretching

"well theres a lot we could do in 15 minutes" lauren said

"oh is there now?" joey laughed tugging at lauren and pulling her under him as she squealed in delight.

An hour later, after having what lauren would call amazing sex, then shower which according to joey was supposed to save time, but ended up taking longer, they were finally walking across the square heading towards no.5.

"mum its us" lauren called walking into the house

"hello darling we're in here" Tanya called from the lounge

"hey little dude" joey said picked JJ up from his bouncer

"did you have a nice evening?" Tanya asked

"yeah it was lovely" lauren replied smiling

"oh my god lauren whats that on your finger" abi squealed seeing the ring

"abi its not what you think" lauren said trying to calm abi down

"something you forget to ask me joey?" max asked looking at the ring

"guys its not what it looks like" lauren tried to explain

"its just a promise ring, to promise that one day I will replace it with an engagement ring" joey explained to everyone

"aint that sweet" Tanya smiled

"thank you Tanya" joey laughed

"anyway dinner will be ready soon" Tanya said heading towards the kitchen

Lauren took JJ from joey and showered kisses all over him, telling him how much she had missed him, joey sat and smiled at the scene infront of him. Tanya finally called them to the table for dinner,they started to talk about the christening

"whose gonna be god parents?" abi asked

"oh I dunno, we haven't really thought of that" lauren said, looking to joey

"I thought you were planning this last night" Tanya said

"well we got carried away with something else" lauren laughed

"ergh please sister present" abi said in a sarcastic voice, joey and lauren laughed at her.

After dinner lauren, joey and JJ headed back across the square to their flat,

"im gonna run JJ a bath" joey said, as lauren unpacked his bag

"ok then, I'll come and join you in a bit" lauren smiled.

As lauren unpacked JJ's bag she thought about how much her life had changed, and that things were looking up for her and joey, once she done the bag she headed to the bathroom where she saw joey smiling and talking to JJ, he was babbling away back at his dad, lauren smiled at how happy they both look.


	38. Chapter 38

Things were finally going well for lauren and joey, they had JJ's christening to look forward to, but for tonight lauren was going out for a drink with her friends, she needed to speak to two of her close friends, they were only having a quiet one in the vic. Lauren had just been to drop JJ of at max and tanya's as joey was working tonight at the club, she then headed to the vic where she saw her friends

"hey lauren, you alright?" whitney asked as lauren sat down

"yeah im good how are you?" lauren asked

"yeah im, tye and fats are getting a drink, what do you want?" whitney asked

"I'll have a vodka and coke please" lauren smiled, whitney called tyler over and asked him to get lauren a drink

"ok so ive got something to ask you, whit and fats" lauren said smiling at her friends

"come on then baby girl ask away" fatboy said

"I want you and whit to be JJ's godparents" lauren smiled

"oh my god id love to" whitney said getting up from her seat to hug her friend

"you serious?" fatboy asked

"yeah I am fats, as long as you wanna do it?" lauren asked

"aww baby girl of course I do" he smiled hugging his friend

"come on then guys lets celebrate" tyler said

"yeah lets go to the club, we can say to joey we said yes" whitney said

They all finished their drinks before making their way out of the vic and towards R&R, as they walked in they saw joey working, he smiled when he saw his friends

"hey guys, want some drinks?" joey asked

"yes please, 2 beers and 2 vodka and cokes please" tyler said

"coming up" joey said before getting with the drinks,

"hey babe, what are you doing here?" joey asked, not seeing lauren when he served tyler

"we've come to celebrate being godparents" fat boy interrupted

"you said yes then?" joey smiled

"yeah we did" fatboy smiled shaking joeys hand

"come on lets go dance" whitney said pulling lauren away from the conversation

Joey stood and watched as lauren enjoyed her night, she wasn't getting drunk, which he was happy about, there was just one thing that was getting to him and that was Natasha, she had become very full on with him lately, always flirting with him and touching him at every chance she got, he knew he should tell lauren, but things were going so well for them, that he didn't wanna risk changing that. Lauren noticed joey looking at her, she left her friends on the dance floor and headed to the bar

"enjoying yourself?" joey asked as lauren got closer

"almost" she smiled

"whats up?" joey asked confused

"well I wish you were on the other side of the bar, so I could dance with you" she said

"well seeing as we're quiet how about one dance" joey smiled to her

Lauren took joeys hand led them to the dance floor, joey pulled her close to him as they began to dance to the music.

Natasha's POV

_I saw joeys girlfriend talking to him at the bar, then she took his hand and they went to dance, I saw how close they were getting and I started to get jelous, it was me who he should be dancing with, im so much better for him than her, I just need to show him that im who he really should be with_

"joey we've got work to do" Natasha said interrupting joey and lauren

"yeah I'll be there in a minute" joey told her

"I don't like her" lauren said after Natasha walked away

"I don't really, but ive gotta work with her" joey said

"well you better get back to work, im gonna head home anyway, so I'll see you in a bit" lauren said leaning up on tip toes to give joey a kiss. Joey went back to work behind the bar and lauren went back to her friends and said good bye before heading home.

Lauren let herself into the flat, she took her shoes off and wondered into the bedroom, she got changed from her clothes and put her pyjamas on. She was sitting on the sofa watching tv when joey walked in about an hour later

"hey handsome" lauren smiled

"heya back beautiful" joey smiled, walking over to lauren, he leant down and kissed her

"work ok for the last hour?" lauren asked

"sort of, look lauren I need to tell you something" joey said seriously

"is everything ok joey?" lauren asked getting concerened

"when I was about to leave tonight Natasha tried to kiss me" joey said

"what?" lauren asked shocked

"she tried to kiss me" joey said again

"yeah I heard but why?" lauren asked

"I dunno she said she fancies me" joey said

FLASH BACK: JOEYS POV

_The club had emptied out and me and Natasha were clearing things away,she was asking me questions about me and lauren, like how long we had been together, how did people react when they found out we're cousins, I answered her on all the questions before heading into the office to lock up_

_"I like working with you joey" Natasha said coming up behind me in the office_

_"I like working with you too" I smiled_

_"we could be good together" she said licking her lips_

_"what do you mean?" joey asked, but before Natasha answered she had kissed him_

_"what the hell do you think your doing?" I asked pushing her away_

_"don't fight it joey, we could be together. It would be perfect, I love you" Natasha told him_

_"I have a girlfriend and a son, what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked. _

END OF FLASH BACK

"and that's when she ran out of the club" joey told lauren all what had happened

"you wait till I see her around" lauren said feeling angry

"don't do nothing stupid lauren" joey said

"I wont, I just hate the thought of another girl kissing you or touching you" lauren said

"well don't, I only let you do that" joey said pulling lauren closer to him as he kissed her.

* * *

**oh dear, what do you thinks gonna happen when lauren see's natasha? would joey really cheat on lauren? will things ever just go smoothly for the couple? hope your enjoying**


	39. Chapter 39

"come on say mummy" lauren said to JJ as she was holding him up

"dddddd" was all he could manage

"that's my boy, going for daddy first" joey laughed

"no its going to be mummy" lauren laughed

"ive gotta go to work with your dad for a bit babe" joey said sitting next to lauren and JJ on the sofa

"ok, well we are gonna go for a walk and do some shopping" lauren said talking to the baby

"ok well you two have a good day" joey said kissing lauren before leaving for work

Lauren got JJ ready to go for their walk, she got him in his buggy and headed out on to the square, she walked across the gardens where she whitney sitting on a bench

"you alright whit?" lauren asked sitting next to her

"yeah, you looking forward to the christening?" whitney asked

"yep 2 days to go" lauren smiled

"cant wait to become this little mans god mother" whitney said peeking into the buggy

"we and joey cant wait either" lauren smiled

"where is joey?" whitney asked

"hes gone to work with my dad, they've gone to some car auction or something" lauren explained

"oh right, well I best get on and let you to" whitney said

"see ya whit" lauren said before continuing walking through the market,

"I think we need to talk" lauren said seeing Natasha outside the club unloading a delivery

"sure, what about?" Natasha replied all smiles

"I think you know what about" lauren snapped

"oh about the kiss" Natasha said

"why did you do it?" lauren asked

"I didn't, joey kissed me, he said he enjoyed working with me, but he was finding it difficult to hold back on his feelings" Natasha replied sweetly

"hes with me, why would he kiss you. You threw yourself at him" lauren said getting angry

"no I didn't lauren, he likes me and has been texting me" Natasha said

"why would he text you or kiss you when hes got me and our son?" lauren asked

"dunno, you should ask him" Natasha said

"he told me everything that happened last night, that you left it till you were the only 2 there" lauren exclaimed

"nah it wernt like that, he kissed me, he couldn't keep his hands off me, I had to push him away and remind him he had a girlfriend, I mean come on after everything you've put him through, you can see why he's be tempted" Natasha replied

"whatever, I trust joey, and I know he wouldn't cheat on me, ever" lauren proclaimed before walking away.

Lauren walked across the square and headed to no.5 feeling fuming, she walked in to her parents house, and stormed into the kitchen where she saw her mum talking to Sharon

"lauren darling whats up?" Tanya asked

"joey and Natasha" lauren screeched

"woah! Calm down darling, whats happened with them?" Tanya asked

"she kissed him last night" lauren sighed

"oh darling im sorry, what happened?" Tanya questioned

Lauren went on to explain to her mum, what joey explained to her last night, and what Natasha had told her

"maybe you need time to talk properly" Sharon said after listening to what lauren had said

"mum will you have jay tonight?" lauren asked

"of course I will darling" Tanya smiled

Lauren went home a little later and packed a bag for JJ before heading back to her parents house, she said her goodbyes to JJ, and then went back home. She was waiting for joey to come home from work so she could tell him about what had happened with Natasha.

"alright babe?" joey asked walking into the flat, where lauren was sat on the sofa

"yep, how was your day?" lauren asked

"whats wrong?" joey asked confused at laurens tone

"had a nice little chat today with Natasha" lauren exclaimed

"and….?" Joey asked sitting next to her

"she told me you kissed her" lauren said not looking at joey

"what? That's ridiculous lauren, you don't believe her do you?" joey asked

"I dunno to be honest joey, what she said to me made me wake up to things" lauren said looking down playing with her hands

"what do you mean lauren? I would never cheat on you," joey said getting worked up

"she was right though, after everything we've been through I wouldn't blame you" lauren said as tears filled her eyes

"hey I love you, I would never cheat on you, you have to believe me" joey said tilting laurens head to look at her

"I hope not, but its just all going round in my head joey" lauren sighed

"babe, trust me she aint a patch on you, anyway why would I want chicken when ive got steak at home" he winked with a laugh

Lauren laughed at joeys comment before leaning forward to kiss him. Pulling away from the kiss lauren stood up and took joeys hand leading him to the bedroom.

* * *

**can joey ever just be happy? whats gonna happen with natasha, let me know your thoughts xx**


	40. Chapter 40

Joey pulled lauren underneath him after stripping her from her clothes, he peppered kisses all over her body, lauren lapped up the pleasure, when lauren thought she couldn't take no more joey entered her, she moaned out his name as the pleasure took over, joey thrust in out and slowly at first then started to get faster as he felt his release coming, he told lauren to come with him, they both called each other's name as they reached their orgasms.

"wow" lauren laughed laying on joeys head

"tell me about it" joey said trying to get his breathe back

"do you think things are ever gonna go right for us?" lauren asked drawing patterns on joeys bare stomach

"course it will babe, im gonna speak to Sharon, see if I can swap shifts to make sure I don't have to work with her anymore" joey said playing with laurens hair

"that would be good" lauren smiled

"shall we just stay in bed all day?" joey asked

"im afraid not, we have a son who would probably like to see his mummy and daddy" lauren laughed

"fine break my heart" joey laughed

They climbed out of bed and headed into the kitchen where lauren made coffees and breakfast, joey pulled her onto his lap as lauren put her coffee on the table, she squealed in delight

"I love you lauren branning" joey said peppering kisses on her neck

"I love you to joey branning" lauren laughed enjoying the feel of his lips on her skin

After lauren and joey dragged themselves away from each other, they headed over to no.5 to collect JJ. They were both smiling happily and holding hands when they came to a halt seeing Natasha stand infront of them.

"don't you two look happy" she smirked

"yeah that's cause lauren loves me and knows the truth" joey said standing up for his relationship

"but does she really?" Natasha asked

"yes I do, now you need to take your twisted lies and get away from me before I do something I regret" lauren said getting angry

"ooo someones touchy hey lauren, maybe its cause you don't really believe joey" Natasha proclaimed

"lauren come on just ignore her" joey said taking laurens hand and pulling her away

"guilty as a sin" Natasha shouted as they walked away

"she makes me feel so angry" lauren stated letting go of joeys hand

"don't listen to her, shes messed up in the head" joey said taking laurens hand back in his.

"mum its us" lauren shouted as she walked into her parents house

"in the kitchen" max called

"dad what are you doing?" lauren laughed at the site of max trying to feed JJ in his high chair, unfortunately max was wearing more than JJ was eating

"your mum makes it look so easy" max laughed

"come here let daddy carry on" joey said relieving max

"so you two got much planned for the day?" max asked his daughter

"yeah, joeys going to see Sharon then we're taking JJ to feed the ducks" lauren smiled

"whats joey gotta speak to Sharon about?" max questioned

"about swapping shifts so he doesn't have to work with Natasha" lauren replied

"no need to, shes fired her already" max declared

"dad what are you on about" lauren asked, as joey looked up from feeding his son

"your mum told me everything that happened, and we had a word with Sharon and seeing as your both family, she got rid of Natasha" max explained

"that's why she was waiting in the gardens" joey said looking at lauren

"oh yeah, that explains it all now" lauren sighed

"well you don't need to worry about her anymore, just focus on tomorrow" max said

"yeah I cant wait to have this one christened" lauren smiled at her son.

A while later lauren, joey and JJ left no.5 and headed into town, they stopped at a shop to get a loaf of bread to feed the ducks. Lauren sat on the bench watching as joey was teaching JJ how to throw the bread, but the 6 month old was more interested in trying to eat the bread

"just like his dad, always eating" lauren laughed

"very funny, come on lets get him home its getting cold" joey said

Joey took the buggy with one hand and held on to laurens hand with the other as they headed back to the square.

"im gonna grab us a takeaway" joey said, as lauren was feeding JJ his tea

"Chinese please" lauren laughed

"you'll get what your given" joey laughed as he walked out the door

JOEYS POV:

_As I headed out of the flat to grab mine and laurens tea I saw Natasha sitting in the gardens, I was hoping to avoid her but as soon as she saw me she jumped up from her seat_

_"joey please talk to me, we're meant to be together" she proclaimed_

_"no Natasha you could have ruined my life" I declared_

_"no joey I just want to make you happy" she pleaded _

_"the only way you will make me happy is by disappearing" I stated_

_"is that what you really want?" she asked as tears filled her eyes_

_"yes leave me and lauren away, never come near us again" I said before walking away from her._

"wheres Jay?" joey asked walking back into the flat

"he's asleep" lauren smiled

"I bumped into Natasha in the square" joey said whilst unpacking the dinner

"right, what did she say?" lauren asked sceptical

"lets just say she wont be bothering us again" joey smiled giving lauren a kiss and handing her dinner.

"good, so now all we need to do is get tomorrow here, so we can christen our son and live happily" lauren smiled.

* * *

**hope your still enjoying, unfortunatly i wont be able to update for a couple of days, but its not the end, the next chapter will be the christening. would you like any drama? or would you like it to be fluffy? let me no xx**


	41. Chapter 41

"good morning" joey smiled as he softly kissed laurens lips

"good morning" she stretched awake

"we get to officially name our little man today" joey smiled

"yeah, lets just hope theres no dramas" lauren laughed

"that's down t you drama queen" joey laughed back

Lauren and joey got themselves out of bed to start their special family day, joey was sat at the table feeding JJ in his high chair, whilst lauren was getting everything organised.

"I'll get it" joey shouted to lauren as there was a knock at their front door

"ok" lauren shouted from the bathroom

"hey fats, whit" joey smiled letting his friends in to the flat

"hey, we brought a present round for JJ" whitney smiled

"hey whit, fats" lauren said walking into the kitchen where she saw her friends

"i was just saying, we bought JJ a present" whitney said to her friend

"ooo let me see" lauren squealed

"lauren, its for JJ not you" joey laughed

"yes joseph I know, but hes to small to open them which means I get to" lauren said poking her tongue out

"ok child" joey laughed

"aww you guys this is so cute" lauren smiled holding the gift

"I know its nothing much, but we liked the idea" whitney said

"yeah its only pictures, but you know baby girl you can never have to many" fat boy said joining in with whitney

"what do you mean only photos? Its an album full of pictures off JJ, its perfect" lauren said hugging her friends.

"right we'll leave you to get ready and see you at the church" whitney said as she and fatboy said goodbye.

After their friends had gone lauren and joey took JJ to their bedroom to get themselves ready. Lauren was finishing her make up and joey was straightening his tie, when there was a knock at the door, lauren went to get it and saw her mum, dad, brother and sister all dressed and reay

"please tell me you guys are ready" max laughed

"yes thank you dad, im just finishing my make up" lauren laughed

"aww look at my handsome grandson" Tanya cooed as joey walked into the lounge carrying JJ,

"right, we're all set" joey smiled to lauren

"ok get everyone loaded into the cars and I'll be down in a minute" lauren said leaning up to kiss joey.

Finally getting into the car, lauren and joey made their way to the church with Tanya, max, abi and Oscar. They arrived at the church to see all the people who had turned up for this special day, family and friends gathered inside the church ready for the ceremony. Lauren, joey, JJ, whitney and fatboy were at the front of the church with the vicar

"good morning everybody, and welcome to the christening of Joseph Junior Branning, we are here to celebrate the birth and life of this little boy. Joey and lauren, with this christening you declare that you are willing to raise your child in the Christian faith" the vicar asked

"we do" joey and lauren said in union

" whitney and Arthur as godparents, you are also expected to help in your way that this child can become a good Christian. Are you willing to do so?" the vicar asked looking at fatboy and whitney

"we will" they both replied

"Joseph I'm christening you in the name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Ghost" the vicar said as he poured the holy water over JJ's head.

Everyone clapped at this, lauren and joey smiled at each other, finally they all made their way out of the church for photos, lauren watched on as joey, JJ and max had a photo together

"things certainly have changed for this family" Tanya smiled to her daughter

"I know, who would have ever thought dad and joey would be like father and son" lauren smiled

"are you happy?" Tanya asked

"more than anything" lauren smiled to her mum

Back on the square everyone headed back to no.5 to celebrate the christening, lauren was upstairs settling JJ in his cot when the door peaked open and joey walked, he stood behind lauren as they watched their son sleeping

"I cant wait for another one" joey said into laurens ear

"we will do, just not yet" lauren replied

"I know, things will be different when you have another one though, no stress" joey said

"I know, im just scared about getting post natal depression again" lauren sighed leaning back onto joeys shoulder, joey kissed the side of her head as lauren smiled at the feel of his lips.

Later that day the party had finished and everyone had pretty much left, lauren had offered to help her mum clear things away in the kitchen, and that gave joey the chance to talk to max. they were just finishing off their conversation as Tanya and lauren walked back in

"whats going on in here?" lauren asked

"lauren, I wanna ask you something" joey said looking at lauren

"joey is everything ok?" lauren asked looking between him and max

"its fine, listen to him" max said seeing his daughters face

"lauren branning, you have made me so happy this past year, I know we've been through so much and it just makes us stronger, you have given me the most precious thing in the world with JJ, I never thought I could love anything as much as I do you two" joey began

"joey what are you doing?" lauren asked as joey got down on one knee in front of her

"lauren will you marry me?" joey asked

"yes" lauren said as she looked at joey, she had to laugh when she heard Tanya and abi squeal,

"thank you" joey said as he slipped the ring on laurens finger, she leapt up to him and he hugged her tightly, Tanya, max and abi all clapped their hands before getting up to hug them both.

* * *

**sorry for not posting for a few days, thanks for the reviews, as you asked this is a nice fluffy chapter, ive decided the next one will be the epilouge then that will be the end for this story, but not to worry im working on another, please let me know your thoughts xx**


	42. Chapter 42

Epilogue

"mum, dad look its snowing outside" JJ shouted at his parents who were half asleep

"JJ calm down" joey laughed

"do you think santa has been?" JJ asked

"im sure he has seeing as you've been a good boy" joey replied to his son

"mummy wake up please" JJ begged his mum, who was groaning

"careful of mummy Jay" joey said

"oh yeah, I forgot shes got my baby sister in her belly. Will there be presents for her aswell daddy?" JJ asked

"shes not been born yet so I doubt it" joey smiled

"next year I'll be able to help her open her presents" JJ said

"come on, we better get up and check under the tree" lauren smiled finally waking herself up.

The three of them headed downstairs in their new home, and they headed into the lounge where they heard JJ scream in delight at all the presents under the tree. Lauren went to get herself a glass of water, as she walked back into the lounge she saw paper on the floor and JJ sat in joeys lap as they had began to open the presents; lauren stood an thought back to 3 years ago, when JJ was a baby and she and joey had gotten engaged, it was just after their christening and for once things had been going well for them. She then thought back to the second most happiest day of her life when she married joey

_Flash back:_

_"mum, im so nervous, what if something goes wrong?" lauren panicked_

_"darling your gonna be fine, JJ is all ready, so are you, all you've gotta worry about is joey being at the church" Tanya smiled_

_"what if he doesn't turn up?" lauren asked_

_"lauren calm down, he will be there, trust me" Tanya proclaimed_

_Lauren was outside the church waiting for her dad to finish his fag, she laughed at him when he said it was because he was nervous, she heard everyone go quiet and the organs start up as the wedding march began to play. Lauren linked arms with her dad and they made their way into the church and dsown the isle. She looked straight a head where she saw joey stood smiling at her, she smiled back at him. When she reached the front, max kissed her cheek, and joey took laurens hand In his as the vicar married them. They had decided to write their own vowels, joey said his first_

_"lauren, you are not only my wife to be, but my soul mate and best friend. You have given such an amazing life, and I promise to love you till the day I die" joey said as tears sprung to his eyes, next was laurens turn_

_"joey, I know a lot of people wernt happy with our relationship, but we proved them all wrong, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. You have given an amazing little boy, and a future to look forward to. I love you with all my heart and will till the day I die" lauren said as she started to cry_

_End of flash back_

"you alright?" lauren was snapped back to reality by joeys voice

"yeah just thinking back to when we got married" lauren smiled

"best day ever" joey said taking laurens hand and kissing it

"mummys present" JJ said interrupting his parents

"come on then lets open it and see what mummy got" lauren said as she sat down on the sofa and JJ passed her present

"its from daddy" JJ proclaimed to his mum

Lauren unwrapped the gift and revealed a small box, she opened the box and inside was a diamond ring, lauren looked up at joey who was smiling at her

"its an eternity ring" he smiled

"thank you its beautiful" lauren said as joey moved to kiss her, lauren couldn't move quickly as her growing bump got in her way.

After opening all the presents, and JJ had calmed down and gotten dressed, the three of them made there way to laurens parents house,

"nanny I got lots of presents" JJ said as he ran into the house

"hi mum" lauren said as she saw her mums smile

"alright tan" joey said leaning to give her a kiss on the cheek

"look JJ santa left some presents here aswell" max said taking his grandson towards the tree

"whats that on your finger?" Tanya asked

"its an eternity ring, joey got if for me" lauren smiled showing her mum her finger.

Later that day they all sat round the table having finished their dinners, lauren squinted in pain

"you alright babe?" joey asked

"yep, just having a party in my belly" lauren laughed

"only 8 weeks to go now, you excited?" Tanya asked her daughter

"cant wait, im getting so fed up now" lauren sighed rubbing her belly.

After what lauren would call a normal family Christmas she, joey and JJ made their way home. Joey tucked his son into bed as lauren sat down on the sofa

"hes out like a light" joey said sitting next to her

"I think he had too much excitement today" lauren laughed as she laid her head on joeys shoulder

"its been the best Christmas ive ever had" joey said kissing laurens hair

"yeah it has" lauren said as her breathing got heavy and she fell asleep on joeys shoulder.

"I love you lauren" joey said as he looked at his sleeping wife, he put a hand over her belly where he could feel his daughter. He smiled to himself, he never knew what love was before lauren and now he had it all, a perfect wife, and son and a daughter on the way. For joey branning life was beginning.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed this story. it is now finally completed. thanks so much for all the great reviews. i will be writing another story soon, so please keep an eye out. xx**


End file.
